


You've Got the Devil In Your eyes

by Beanies_n_SnapBacks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also no smut, Angst, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Thanks, You want you write it, and cuddling, because i love soft gays, but not that slow so don't worry, but the canon universe is a little edited by me so please read the description even if it sucks, danarya, eventually there will be fluff, everything is gay, im gay, this could be considered a, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanies_n_SnapBacks/pseuds/Beanies_n_SnapBacks
Summary: This story is a little bit AU just couple things are changing to my liking, Dany hasn’t set sail for Westeros yet, Arya went back to Braavos and the faceless men after killing some people on her list, Margaery didn’t get burned alive (although Tommen thought she did and still committed suicide), and Shireen Baratheon doesn’t die and instead travels back to castle black with Davos but everything else to do with Davos Stannis and Melisandre still happens.I hope you guys like this story and although its not my first fanfic this is the first time i'm not basically writing crack, I’m up for constructive criticism cause I’m writing this for me but also for you guys!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> small note these ~~~~ mean flashback and or time skip and these ********* mean POV change
> 
> this chapter is unbeta'd right now

* * *

        “The lone wolf dies but the pack survives” A girl’s father said that to her once a long time ago, she was a little girl unfamiliar with the ways of the world. A girl has been a lone wolf so long she’s not sure she could even go back to the pack now, if there was anyone even left, maybe that is what her father had meant, she’d been away from the pack so long maybe there wasn’t any wolf left in her just anger and a deep sadness. That fear of not fitting in with her pack drove her back to where she was now. A girl took a moment to remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       After killing Walder Frey Arya went south seeking other names on her list, she slowly traveled stopping at small cities and towns. She was in Stoney Sept when she heard the whispers “Cersei Lannister is queen” “The sept just blew up when her trial was supposed to be and took Queen Margaery too, and then her son dies conveniently” “She blew up the sept there is no doubt in my mind aye the mad woman”. Arya was not pleased with this news, Cersei had gotten on the Iron Throne just like she always wanted, Cersei was a name on her list. Arya traveled to Kings Landing next.

      On her way to Kings Landing Arya saw the brotherhood without banners. The men who sold her friend to the Red Woman. They were on her list too, Thoros of Myr and Beric Dandarrion, she would kill them and the many-faced god would get two names that night. She watched them for a while she was never very patient and probably never would be but never the less she waited and she watched. Thoros would probably pass out drunk somewhere he would be an easy offering, she would have to kill Thoros first to make sure he didn’t bring Beric back from the dead for the 7th time.

       She saw her opening an hour later, it was dark now and Thoros had gone to take a piss in the woods, she followed. He stopped and pulled his cock out, she snuck up behind him. She slashed the tendons on the back of his knees and covered his mouth with her hand she tore fabric off his clothing and shoved it in his mouth. “My name is Arya Stark and I’m going to be the last thing you see before your die, do you know why I’m going to kill you?” Thoros mumbled something into the gag it did not matter she wasn’t looking for an answer. “You sold my friend Gendry to the Red Woman like he was your property, you took my best friend away and he is probably dead because of you, so you will die today” she looked his eyes before slitting his throat. She didn’t bother doing anything with the body she would kill Beric and be far away before anyone found it.

       Arya went back to the perch she was watching the camp from. Beric seemed to be ready to pass out it was getting late, and he had had a lot to drink luckily, he had not seemed to noticed the absence of his friend. When everyone was asleep she slit his throat, and did not bother with the same speech she gave Thoros.

~~~~~~~~

       Arya had been in kings landing for a week now and she knew that she would not be able to cross off cersei’s name yet she was to guarded and it would not work Arya didn’t have enough training. She did try and look for the mountain and Illyn Paine, she listened to the whispers but it seemed neither of them had been seen for a long time. She had also found out that Sansa had fled kings landing and she heard whispers of her being in the north but couldn’t be sure.

       She was disappointed, when she had come back to Westeros she had hoped to cross off the rest of the names on her list, and then search out any of her pack that was left. Or at first she hoped to search out her pack but she had no idea if any of them where alive, or if they would even want her. Was Jon doing okay at the Wall? had he been killed by wildings buried by his brothers in black? Was Sansa alive and in the North? And what about Bran and little Rickon? And if they were alive would they want her? She had been gone for so long would they recognize her if she called out to them? She had so many questions and no idea what the answers to any of them were. She had no use to be in Kings Landing anymore she could not cross off any names and her family was not here.

       But where would she go? To Winterfell which she heard had been taken over by House Bolton. She couldn’t go there they would surely kill her and her family was not there. Could she go to the Wall and seek out Jon if he was even alive? The Wall did not accept girls and Jon might not even recognize her. Arya Stark was out of options she had nowhere to go, and no motivation to stay in Westeros she did not even know where her family was let alone if they would accept her.

       So, Arya did the one thing she thought was rational, she went back. Back to Braavos. Back to the faceless men and Jaquen. She begged him to give her one last chance just one and he did. And so, Arya Stark became Arya Stark no more and instead No One.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       A girl was given a name, Elizabeth, she was a local bar wench. A girl wondered what Elizabeth had done for someone to want her dead. It did not matter though and a girl should not think such things.

       A girl borrowed a face from the hall of faces, a girl with a long pretty face and a button nose. A girl went to investigate Elizabeth. Every day a girl would go to the bar where Elizabeth worked and every day a girl could not understand who would want Elizabeth dead.

       A girl had been able to get her trouble of killing decent people under control, and because of that a girl was a fully trained faceless man now after returning to the house 6 months ago. But Elizabeth was not just a decent person, Elizabeth was a good person, a really good person and a girl could find no reason to kill her. Every day a girl followed Eliza to work she watched her work and she watch her leave. Eliza would help the beggars on the street maybe not give them money but she would give them food when she could, Eliza would sing to them and talk to them and make them happy. A girl was once one of those beggars. Eliza also had a little girl her name was Kaya. Eliza was good to Kaya, and you could tell she loved her daughter very much. A girl was once a daughter.

A girl could not kill Eliza, a girl would not kill Eliza.

A girl told a man this, a man did not let a girl come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small note this ~*~*~*~*~ means that its both a POV change and a time change

Dany POV

Dany was sitting in her throne room in Meereen. It had been a year since the Masters had attacked, she had her ships, she had her army, and her dragons were grown but she did not sail for Westeros. She was needed here she had freed the slaves from their masters and then killed the masters, her city had been attacked and she could not leave when they needed her.

“Daenerys, should we be done for the day?” Tyrion spoke from his place besides her. “The sun is setting and I’m sure the other problems that need to be addressed can wait until tomorrow” he looked tired it had been a long day of updates and progress on the state of Meereen as well as what has been going on in the other Dragon Bay cities. “That is fine Tyrion you may take your leave” he happily got up and left the room “Goodnight, your grace”. Dany left the room as well she could feel the fatigue setting in, it really had been a long day.

She walked to her room Missandei followed. “Is there something you needed to speak to me about Missandei? Something urgent enough that it can’t wait until tomorrow.” Dany opened the door to her room and walked inside. “I’m sorry Daenerys it is just that the pit fighting season will begin this week and I needed to remind you that you are required to attended” Missandei sat down on one of the chairs in her room as Dany went to undo her braids, she is happy that Andi has started acting more for herself and not just for others. In the time that they’ve been together Andi has become a dear friend to her and Dany isn’t sure she could stay sane without her.

“Thank you, Andi, with everything that has happened I did forget about the pit fighting season. Although I’m not sure I even want to attend after what happened last time” Dany chuckled and Andi flashed her a smile. “I suppose that is a valid reason for not wanting to go, although I know you never liked it in the first place. But we have eliminated the sons of the harpy since” Andi knew of Dany’s hate for watching men slaughter each other. “Yes, but do I have to go?” Dany whined and gave her a pleading look, Andi laughed sometimes she forgot that this regal queen was still just a girl of twenty.

“Well someone has to go, maybe you can send Tyrion in your place? He is your Hand after all” Andi smiled. “Yes, he is my hand. Tyrion will go in my place then, can you send someone to tell him” Dany looked relieved, Andi didn’t blame her. “I will go myself, goodnight Dany” Andi got up and went to the door “Goodnight Andi” Andi left her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tyrion did not want to go, probably less than Dany but he still did not want to go. It was boring to him, there was no politics, no woman, and worst of all no wine. But he went because Dany was his queen and he would obey her even if he didn’t like it.

The fighting pits were loud, but not as loud as they would be by the end when the last battle was held in the main fighting pit. He knew the importance of this but still he cringed to himself, he would probably be here all day watching as men slaughtered each other for sport… without wine. God this is indeed going to be a long day, he thought about better things he could be doing with his time as he stood on the stand and waited for the crowd to quiet down. 

“Our queen will not be present for the fighting on this day so as her trusted advisor I will be taking her place” he spoke loudly to the crowd, a few booed but for the most part they didn’t seem to care. The opponents walked out into the ring. They did not say their speech because the queen was not there. Someone shouted “get on with the fucking fight already”. Tyrion rolled his eyes but sat down and clapped his hands. The crowd cheered. And the fighting began.  
*************  
Arya sat down and pulled out her sword. It wasn’t anything pretty or flashy just a simple longsword maybe slightly smaller than standard but worked all the same. Needle was hidden, she would not dare bring it here and although she loved the sword overtime she had outgrown it. So, she sat with her sword in her lap and her helmet at her side.  
After getting kicked out of the house of black and white, a little more like beaten out, Arya went to the streets. She became a beggar, and while she was a beggar she tried to watch out for Eliza. She had killed one faceless man that had come after Eliza and then no more came. The Red god had gotten a name. She left Braavos, she didn’t need to be there anymore and she did not want to give the faceless men any more reason to hunt her down then she already had.

She took needle and sailed to Slavers Bay, which apparently Queen Daenerys had renamed Dragon Bay. She had heard that Pit fighting season would start in a couple months, which gave her a perfect amount of time to find a job get some money to get everything she needed to join the fighting and then actually join the great games.  
She hadn’t found a job when she got there not really, she was wandering around Yunkai when she saw some guys making bets on who would win in a fight. She went up to them and asked if she could fight, they laughed at her until she knocked one of them out cold, that made the others laugh harder, they let her join. She won more fights then she lost she was small and fast, she could land the hit she needed even if she had to sacrifice a few hits on her own body. She had learned to deal with pain a long time ago.  
She won enough money to buy armor and a new sword. She also saved up money to buy food, she didn’t need to find a place to sleep she could sleep outside she had done it for a good portion of her life doing it now wouldn’t hurt.

She had waited until the first fight pits opened for the lower level fights the champions had to win before they could move on. She signed up. There had already been one fight the small-town ones, she won hers easily. She moved on and that’s what had gotten her where she was now. She didn’t one hundred percent know why she had decided to join the Pit fights. Maybe it was because she didn’t know what to do with her life, she was no one, she was not a wolf and she did not have a home and she didn’t know what her purpose was anymore. Maybe it was because there was killing involved, she had gotten good at killing sometimes the sadistic side of her even liked it, watching the life drain out of someone’s eyes as they realize they will not live to see another day and that you are the last thing they will ever see. She did not know why she was here but she was, so she was going to win and live or lose and die, and she was okay with that.

“Cunts!! It’s time to fight!” the man yelled at them. Arya stood up and put her helmet on. All the people who were going to fight stood up as well and they all walked outside into the blistering heat. Arya could tell the men were giving her looks. She was smaller than all of them, didn’t matter they’d all be dead bastards by the end.  
They all lined up in front of where the queen was supposed to be, but instead there was a short man, a dwarf. He had dirty blond hair and a dark beard and a scar across his face, Arya knew him she could never forgot a Lannister face. What the fuck was he doing here? Why wasn’t he back in Westeros drinking his ass off then fucking until he passed out. Arya didn’t have anything necessarily against Tyrion but he was related to Cersei and Tywin, which by default meant she didn’t trust him.  
Arya heard someone shout in the stands but she did not listen her only focus was on Tyrion Lannister. She saw him roll his eyes and then clap his hands. She looked away then. The fight had begun and she was going to win so that she could investigate Tyrion later.

************  
Tyrion was intrigued he didn’t expect such a small person to fight in the pits. He knew the they wouldn’t last long, all the other men were at least a foot taller than them. And from previous experience just being quick doesn’t cut it. He remembered the man that got his head cut clean off the last time.

He watched the small man dance around the average size guy that had a flail as a weapon. The bigger man swung his weapon in a half circle towards the smaller man, he jumped away and then just as quickly jumped in towards the bigger man and swung his longsword in a quick precise movement right across the torso affectively spilling his guts on the ground. Tyrion was impressed and maybe just maybe he wouldn’t be quite as bored as he thought, he still wanted wine though.

The one group of men were still fighting each other but the other group one man had cleaved the other in half with his war axe, from balls to forehead. He was a very large very muscular fellow and Tyrion was sure the small man would be defeated.

The Large man swung his axe at the small fellow, but the small man spun away merely seconds before the axe hit its mark. The large man swung again and again the small man danced away. The small man ran head first at the large man, he was a fucking idiot, wasn’t he? The large man swung his axe at the other man’s head the small man ducked and swung his sword at the top of the other man’s thighs slashing both open for before quickly dancing away. The large man cried out in pain but did not falter, he charged at the small man and swung his axe in a downward arch. The small man got up close to the larger man then at the last second, he spun around the larger man so he was behind him then he sliced his back open with two swift strikes before crouching down quickly and slashings his achilles tendons. The large man fell to his knees. The small man walked up behind him and was ready to slash his throat open when the smaller man got stabbed in the thigh by a spear.

Tyrion had been so focused on the smaller man he had not noticed the other man had won his fight.  
**********  
Arya cursed the fucking gods, she had been ready to end this man’s miserable life and this fucking piece of shit stabs her. He doesn’t even do a death blow, no he had to stab her thigh. Arya was pissed, she slit the man’s throat quickly. She tried to stand and faltered, she hit the ground. She was not going to fucking die in front of a Lannister, not today. Arya pushed herself up despite the immense pain in her thigh.

The man with the spear was looking at her. Arya looked around it was just her and him left, good, she didn’t want to make the same mistake twice.  
The man swung his spear at her in a fast circle she just managed to lean away before it slit her throat. He ran at her and jumped spear ready to pierce her torso, she side stepped as fast as she could, the spear cut open her side. But as she went to the side she held out her sword slitting the man’s torso slightly, he faltered. That was her chance she stabbed his hand and he dropped his spear. She picked it up and pointed it at the man’s throat, as she thrust forward he also thrust forward effectively driving a knife into her stomach not super deep as he died before he finished thrusting, but you could not see at least half of the small knife. Seven fucking hells, she just might go to the Red God today but she sure as hell wasn’t doing it in front of a Lannister she needed to leave as soon as possible.

“We have a winner ladies and gentleman!! Would the winner please come forward and take off his helmet” Tyrion shouted to the crowd and her. Arya slowly made her way forward, and took off her helmet. The crowd went quiet, some people gasped. Even Tyrion looked surprised, Arya smirked at that, she had managed to take the little man off guard. “It seems our winner is a girl, what is your name?” Arya took a breath before saying as loud as she could without hurting herself “Anna, my name is Anna” “Well Anna I congratulate you on behalf of our queen and present you with your winnings” Tyrion motion with a hand for an unsullied to step towards her with a large pouch full of Gold honors. “Can we offer you any medical attention Anna?” Arya shook her head no before turning to leave and leave she did.

She fled to the streets wounds still bleeding and a Knife still sticking out of her stomach she found a comfortable spot on a roof top where she decided she would die. It had a nice view you could see the great pyramid from here. 

She thought about many things while she lay there dying. She thought about the names left on her list Cersei, Ser Illyn Paine, The Mountain. She thought about Bran and little Rickon, sweet boys that didn’t deserve the harshness off the world. She thought about Sansa, she used to hate her but they had both been through so much, she was probably still as pretty and regal as ever though. That thought made her chuckle and cough up blood. She thought about her dead father, mother, and brother, they would all be ashamed of her, of what she’s done, she was no wolf just a murderer. Lastly, she thought of Jon, Jon sweet Jon, god she missed her brother, she wanted him to muss her hair and call her little sister. She wanted him to hug her and tell her that he still loves her even after all she done, she’s not a wolf but Jon? Jon is a wolf through and through. 

She missed Jon, she wanted to see her brother one last time but she would die here. Who knows if there are gods and heavens and hells maybe she would see him. After all she didn’t even know if he was dead or alive. 

And that’s how she passed out with thoughts of her family on her mind, not at peace, not happy, not sad, but somewhat content to die how she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Chapter 2 done! I hope you liked it. A little note so Arya is approximately 17 by the end of season 6 and she spent 6 months in Westeros and then Six months back in Braavos, which means that she is now 18. Just to state that, also Dany should be 21 by now. I hope you liked the chapter and dont hate me for that cliffhanger :) Thanks for reading ~Beanies


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyooo so i think i have a schedule figured out, I'm going to try and post on Wednesday's and Sunday's. And if i can only to get one update that week then ill most likely post it on the weekend so Saturday or Sunday. I hope you like this chapter i tried to get all the different characters right. Also because i don't have a Beta yet feel free to point out errors. Also if you'd like to Beta for me you can go on over to my main tumblr blog beaniesnapbacks and just send me a message saying you would like to beta.

Jon POV

'King in the north! King in the north!' It rang like a mantra in his head 'King in the north!' Over and over again. It was about a year ago, but he could not forget it. Hearing people call him king instead of bastard, it felt wrong. He was no king. A bastard yes, a solider yes, a commander of the night’s watch yes, he was no king just like he was no god. He was no Robb, he was just Jon. And if he was being honest he would have died on that battlefield, all his soldiers would've died on that battlefield, if it weren't for Sansa.  
He knew they would never recognize it but Sansa saved them. She had warned him, she said it was too late for Rickon, she was right, she had said that they needed to wait or they would all die, she was right, she had said they did not have enough troops but he didn't listen to her. He thought he knew, it's true he had faced worse than Ramsey but that did not mean he had faced Ramsey. He knew that if he had listened to her he could've saved a lot of men. 

He knew he did not deserve the title. He would never be a king. Sansa though? Sansa could be a queen, Queen in the north. He knew that would never be though, so he bore his title like he bore the scars on his torso. And the next time he would listen, he knew that he had more battle experience but Sansa knew people and what were wars made of? People, or at least most wars… the ones to come were between the living and the dead. Between people and something not natural something he couldn't even describe. 

Jon was brought out of his thoughts by Ser Davos entering the room he was currently sitting in. “Jon, there you are, I’ve been looking for you. We have gotten all the houses of the north ‘cept two to swear fealty to house stark and you king of the north.” Jon stood up and walked over to Davos. He was surprised to not see Shireen standing next to him Davos hardly let her out of his sight, Jon supposed that she was with Lyanna Mormont the two had become friends even though their personalities were almost as different as night and day.

“Thank you, Davos, but I know that is not all you came here to tell me, come on let’s go outside I have things I need to check on” Jon walked out of the room with Davos trailing behind him. “No M’lord you are right that isn’t what I can to talk to you about… Once we do get all the houses of the north to join us just what do you plan on doing?” Jon looked at Davos over his shoulder “I don’t know” he answered simply and turned back around.

“All I know is that there is a war coming and we are going to need everyone, and everything we can if we want even a chance at beating them. Winter is here Davos, and it’s going to be a long one” They walked out into the court yard.

“KING! Someone has arrived the woman says she knows Sansa what should we do?” Jon and Davos shared a look “I’ll go get her” he whispered to Jon before walking away. Jon looked back to the man that had spoken “Is she alone in her party?” “No M’lord she has what seems to be two knights with her” “Bring her in and show her to a room along with her knights, bring them food I shall see to them soon”

*****************

Margaery POV

She had barely escaped, it had all happened so fast she doesn’t even remember how. All those high sparrows were dead, but she was alive. That made her smirk. Her brother was dead though so was her father, and for that she would get Cersei. She loved her father, loved her brother, the only family she had left was her grandmother, now she was even more grateful she had sent her away. She would miss them, and she would avenge them. But to do that she had to live.

She had fled the city out lions gate her shawl around her hair trying not to be recognized. When she had made it out of the city she had bought a horse on the tourney grounds paying a good amount of silver stags for it, but she needed to leave as fast as she could. She rode to Duskendale where she stopped for almost two weeks. 

In that time, she had died her hair and sold some of her more valuable jewelry for more clothes. While she was staying at Duskendale two knights came to her pledging her their swords and lives for they believed she was the true queen not Cersei and when they had heard rumors of her being alive they immediately searched for her.

After they had been traveling for another month, off the King’s Road to avoid running into trouble, they were in Seagard. Her nights asked where they were going exactly her reply was “North, I have an old friend there and I hope she can help me”

So, for about the next year she traveled North off king’s road to avoid getting run into or recognized. That year was probably one of the longest in her life. But she made it and she hoped her old friend would help her.

*************

Sansa POV

She sat in her room reading Lucy curled next to her bed. She knew that she was no spoiled pup, but Sansa knew one of the reasons they were so ravenous was because Ramsey hardly treated them like living animals. With time and patience Sansa had trained his dogs to be her dogs, although she treated them better so she knew they loved her, whereas they just obeyed Ramsey out of fear and want for food. And overtime she had grown particularly fond of Lucy, a big black mut, And Lucy had also grown fond of her. Lucy wasn’t like Lady, but Sansa wasn’t the same girl she was before so she loved Lucy all the same.

She was looking over reports, what was going on in Kings Landing, at the Wall, and even a few read of what was happening with the Targaryen across the sea. From the reports that she had read Daenerys Targaryen was a just ruler who the people loved, and she also had her army, ships, and apparently, her dragons had grown to be the size of small cottage, and that the largest one was the size of a ship. She knew that the Targaryen wouldn’t stay in Meereen for long she wasn’t stupid, she wanted the throne and she would take it and the people who stood in the way would die, with fire and blood just like their family saying. Luckily Sansa already hated the new queen, she would have no problem siding with the Targaryen princess.

Cersei had been queen for a while know, when Sansa had heard she blew up the Sept she wasn’t even surprised, the crazy woman would do something like that. She was sad to hear that Margaery died, she had been the one person Sansa considered her friend. Margaery fought with words and she did it well, Sansa had admired her for being able to manipulate people so well, over time Sansa supposed she had picked up a few tricks herself. She had wildness to her nothing like Arya’s matted hair, dirty clothes, and wooden swords, something more controlled more inside.

The thought of Arya made her heart ache, she missed her uncontrollable little sister more than anything. When Sansa had been in Kings Landing, The Veil, and when she was in the possession of Ramsey she didn’t think of her family often, she was focused on trying to survive. But now that she was back home at Winterfell and she controlled it, along with Jon, she felt her thoughts drift to her family more and more, she did think about her dead family, but mostly she thought of the parts of her family that could possibly still be alive, Bran and Arya, she hadn’t seen either of them since this awful thing started. It was highly unlikely that they were alive but it helped her sleep at night, when she even tried.

A knock on her door brought her out of her spiraling thoughts, Lucy barked and went to the door. Sansa looked up from the report she was reading and called out “Come in!” then she snapped her fingers and Lucy came back to her side. Ser Davos walked in “M’Lady there is someone here and she says that she knows you.” Sansa set her report down and gave Davos a confused look. “Did you by chance get her name Davos” “No, M’Lady but Jon has given her and her two knights a room and expects you to meet him there” Sansa stood up and pulled on a shawl. “Very well then let’s go Davos” Lucy trotted after them out the door. Davos looked at the dog warily, then again everyone did she did used to be one of Ramsey’s beasts.

They walked down the halls into the room Sansa new Jon would have put the guest in. When they stepped into the room there were already three people there, Jon, the woman, and her two knights. The woman was facing away from her with her hood drawn up probably still not used to the constant chill of the North that southerners never knew. They all looked a little worse for wear but still healthy. They stopped their conversation when she entered Davos and Lucy at her sides. The woman turned around, Sansa didn’t recognize her, she kind of looked familiar but Sansa was sure she had never seen her before.

The other woman laughed, somehow that was familiar too, maybe she had met her before? “You have changed a lot since I saw you last Sansa, the north suits you way more than the south.” She gave a radiant smile, and then everything clicked. She had dark midnight hair now and was wearing a dress fit for the north instead of the dresses that Sansa was used to seeing her in, but everything else was the same. “Margaery?” her voice cracked and she had no idea why. “Yes, Sans it’s me, it has been awhile hasn’t it?”

Sansa walked over to Margaery and enveloped her in a hug. “I thought she killed you… I thought you were dead. And you’re not and now you’re here and so much has happened and...” Margaery cut her off with a laugh. “You should know it takes more than that to get rid of me… I missed you too Sans”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 i hope you liked it we got some Jon, Sansa, and Margaery this chapter. Also it has been roughly a year since the end of season 6.
> 
> Also i know its just slightly unrealistic that it would take Margaery a year to reach Winterfell, even if she was travalling off kings road. But it could happen if they took long breaks at towns and stuff. And also just for the sake of the story so i could have all the characters on the same page so just go with it haha. Thanks for reading ~beanies


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the new chapter, this one is actually really long. I actually re-wrote the last half of this chapter haha.

Dany POV

Dany was a little mad but also intrigued, she had come down to the fighting pits, after she knew the actual fighting would be done and the bodies dragged off, to see the winner of the great games. Only to find out the winner, which was a girl surprisingly enough, had run off as soon as she got her prize.

Apparently said winner, whose name was Anna, also had sustained injuries that could result in death. And seven hells be damned she at least wanted to see the first girl that had won the great games. It also helped that as soon as Tyrion had seen her he had run to her and shouted in a seemly panicked voice "We need to search the streets for the girl that won the games! She is the key to the North and with the North backing you, you can get the Iron throne!!"

Dany had sent out search parties to find the girl telling them they had to be fast, she couldn't let the girl die especially if Tyrion said she was important, but also maybe because she wanted to see the girl that was so utterly important and a good enough fighter to win in the great games against full grown men. Dany wondered how a girl who was supposedly the key to the North ended up here in Meereen and in the fighting pits. 

After sending out her search parties Dany had returned to her throne room along with Andi and Grey worm, Tyrion had said that he wanted to stay out so that he could search for the girl as well. This girl must have been very important to Tyrion if he had wanted to stay out there and search for her, this morning when he had left for the great games he had seemed irritated and slightly sad. Dany had considered sending him some wine during the games. She hoped they could find the girl, alive preferable. 

An unsullied burst into the throne room. “Queen this one was sent to inform you that they  
have found the girl. And that she has been taken to Tyrion Lannister’s room.” He bowed his head “Thank you, I will be on my way shortly, you may go” he nodded once then left the room. Dany was glad that they had found the girl, but she still needed to know why this girl was just so important. After attending to some of her more urgent business she left for Tyrion’s room, Andi trailing close behind her.

************  
Tyrion POV

Tyrion was convinced he was insane, there was no way that girl was alive. He would have sooner believed a ghost to be haunting him. But when the girl had stepped forward and taken the money she then left he knew she was real indeed, she was alive, but wouldn’t be for long if they didn’t find her soon. They had not been searching for long when an unsullied came up to him and said they found her on the roof of an inn close to the great pyramid. He had ordered them to take her to his room as fast as possible and then scurried along right behind them.

She was in awful shape, her underclothes soaked with blood, she hadn’t even bothered to take off her armor before she decided to sit down and die. Tyrion would make sure that she didn’t die though, it had been a long time since he had seen her but he felt he needed to make it up to her after all his family had done to hers. The healers were already in his room when they got there, they immediately got to work. Tyrion had sent an unsullied to tell Dany that they had found the girl and she should come as soon as possible.

The healers had wanted to cauterize the wounds, but decided against it for her wounds were to deep and they didn’t want to damage her more. Tyrion thanked them in his mind for that, because it could’ve been the difference between life or death. The had sewed her wounds shut, applied some salve to make sure that infection did not spread, then had left with a bow of their heads and an apology for not being able to do more.

So, Tyrion was sitting waiting for her to wake up, hoping that she did wake up. He looked up when Dany had walked in with Andi behind her. “Why is it that this girl is so important?” Dany sat down on a chair across from him. “That is a long story my queen but to summarize, this is Arya Stark daughter of Eddard Stark, and your key to the North.” He saw Dany tense slightly, “Stark? If I remember correctly, they fought the war with the House Baratheon helping to seat a usurper on the throne. Why should I trust her, and how do you even know this is even Arya Stark? You have not seen this girl in years, yes?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“Yes, I have not seen the girl in years, but I never forget a face this is Arya Stark of Winterfell and I have no doubt. And yes, the Starks did help seat the House Baratheon on the throne. Your Father murdered Ned Starks brother and his father, and your brother murdered and kidnapped his sister. But yet Ned Stark tried to save your life? Did you know that? Do you know why he did that?” Tyrion leaned forward in his seat a little bit, and Dany shook her head no.

“Robert Baratheon wanted you killed as soon as he heard you had wed Khal Drogo and were carrying his child. Ned Stark was against it and said you should be spared, he lost his position as hand of the king because he would not kill you. And the reason why Ned Stark would not kill you? The Starks are an honorable and loyal house, and Ned believed that the actions of your family do not define you as a person or what actions you may take. You believe the same thing do you not? After all you did spare me. Give the girl a chance, if she believes you to be a good person, and a good queen, she will follow you and fight for you. Like I said the Starks are a loyal and honorable house, and they have a way of inspiring everyone they meet.” Tyrion knew that he had won Dany over as she looked from him over to the Stark girl. 

“I will give the girl one chance to prove her worth to me. And if she does prove worthy I will let her live and she will travel back with us when we take what is mine. I hope you are right Tyrion, this girl could be useful. But if she betrays me…” Dany gave him a look and he nodded his head solemnly. He hoped that Dany would see the girl as worthy, he didn’t want to think of another Stark dying because of his family.  
***********  
Arya POV

Arya didn’t think death would be like this, after she had passed out all she saw was darkness. She hadn’t known what to do or what would happen. For a long time, everyone had told her about old gods, new gods, seven gods, the god of light, the god of death, and the many-faced god. She had believed in the old gods for a time, then she lost that belief when her father lost his head. Then many years later she found herself believing in the god of death just like Syrio had once told her, after all that was all she learned to know, death, so it seemed reasonable that the only god was death. That was her god, she said that followed the many-faced god but in many ways the god of death and the many-faced god were one in the same, so it did not matter which she followed.

She never did know or even try to know what would come after death, if anything did come after death. Sometimes she hoped there was something, a place where she could see her father, mother and brother. And if any of her other siblings were dead that she could see them too. But as she sat alone in the darkness for who knows how long she believed less and less that she would ever see her family again. She didn’t think that death would be so bland though, she thought that if there was something after death that it wouldn’t be this, and if there wasn’t something after death then she would simply no longer have thoughts and just slip into nothingness. But death was neither of those, and she had no idea what to do, she had been alone for long periods of time before and never felt alone but now she did feel truly alone. She wished that she could see someone, anyone, she felt like she was slowly going insane, if you even could go insane in death.

Then as quickly as the darkness came it left, and in its place, was the forest lush and green as she remembered it to be. She could see someone ahead it was a tall boy facing her, he seemed to be waiting for something or someone. Arya felt herself moving forward, but it was almost like she wasn’t actually there. She couldn’t hear her heart beat in her ears and she couldn’t feel the leaves crunching under her bare feet. But as she drew closer the boy tilted his head, so he did see her and she was here wherever here was.

“Arya?! Is that you?!” the boy smiled wide and laughed in joy. “There was I reason why I was brought here!” he didn’t seem to be talking to her this time. She was confused, why was she here? Who was this boy and why did he know her? And why was he talking to nothing? The boy walked closer to her and she backed away a step. “Arya? It’s me Bran you remember, right? It’s been so long since I saw you everyone thought you had died.” Bran? This boy couldn’t be Bran his hair was short and he was taller than her now, and he was standing, Bran couldn’t stand.

“You’re not Bran you can’t be, Bran can’t walk.” Arya knew it wasn’t him yet some part of her wished it was. She missed little Bran just two years younger than her his life torn apart before he even reached the age of two and ten. First, he lost his ability to walk and climb, then he lost his father, next he lost his mother and his brothers. She had lost them too, but it wasn’t the same Bran was still just a boy, and now that Arya thinks about it Bran would be a man grown by now.

“I am Bran and no I can’t walk, not in real life, but this isn’t real life this is just in our heads. I’m here because I’m the three-eyed raven now and the Godswood beyond the wall took me to this place and I didn’t know why but now I do. But why are you here Arya?” The boy’s brow furrowed and now Arya could see. That was the same face little Bran used to make when he would look for new places to climb when they traveled, as if staring at places long enough would reveal all their secrets to him. 

“Bran! Bran it is you, isn’t it? Seven hells you’ve changed so much!” And now Arya was closing the space between them and fast, she pulled him into a fierce hug with her arms around his neck. “Bran I missed you so much, you’ve got short hair now and you’re so tall. What happened to the little Bran I knew? Haha, I haven’t seen you in years…” She cut herself off when she let out a sob, she hadn’t even realized she was crying. Bran had wrapped his arms around her now and was leaning his head on hers. “I’ve missed you to, so much Arya. You’ve changed to. Where have you been all this time?”

Arya pulled her head away from his shoulder. “It’s a long story Bran maybe another time? Yeah?” Bran looked like he wanted to argue but he held his tongue and instead asked his earlier question again. “Why would you be in my dreams Arya? No one has ever showed up in my dreams like this and has been able to see me too.” In all honesty, Arya wasn’t sure why she was here, she had been so shocked at seeing Bran again she hadn’t even thought about why he was here.

“I don’t know, all I remember is passing out after…” She trailed off she didn’t know if she should tell Bran that she was probably dead. She had just gotten him back and didn’t want him to be mad at her for letting herself die. “After what Arya I need to know” Bran grabbed her shoulders. “After getting stabbed and dragging myself onto a rooftop to die.” Arya looked away and shook off Brans hands. Bran looked a little shocked at the information, Arya waited for the yelling but it never came.

“Arya. Arya listen to me, you aren’t dead if you are here. There is another reason why the Godswood brought us both back to each other, I don’t know what it is yet but I have a feeling that it has something to do with the war that’s coming. You can’t let yourself die Arya, come back to me, I’m traveling to Winterfell. Come back home Arya, we need you.” He hugged her again and she hugged back, she didn’t know what was happening but she trusted Bran, she would go home if she lived. “Promise me Arya that you will come back home, back to me and Jon and Sansa. We will be waiting.” Bran looked into her eyes. Arya nodded her head and whispered “I Promise Bran.” “and Arya?” “yes Bran?” “Trust yourself Arya you will make the right decisions, don’t always go with your mind though sometimes it is better to go with your heart. Don’t forget that”

Then suddenly she was falling, she didn’t know where she was falling to but her arms were flailing and legs kicking but she didn’t scream. She felt the pain first, then she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, and then it was almost like she could feel the blood rushing through her veins. The feelings were unwelcome after being with Bran but not feeling anything. And then she was gasping and her eyes were open and it wasn’t the forest anymore.

Her body flew up and her eyes immediately searched the room, but her brain couldn’t quite catch on to what she was seeing, it was still trying to figure out what had just happened, she had seen Bran again but she also hadn’t not really. The room was big and there was a large window on one side and you could see a whole city the curtains were blowing slightly with the breeze and the sun was just above the horizon. She finished her scan of the room and then she saw him, he seemed shocked and was staring at her with his eyes wide open. 

Before she could think of anything else, the pain in her body caught up with her once again hitting her like a running war horse. She grunted in pain and leaned back before looking down to her stomach, side and leg the areas where the pain was coming from. It was then she decided that she wasn’t dead yet, just like Bran had said, she remembered what had happened and growled, she had left herself open to attacks in the arena and almost gotten killed then she was fine to let herself die but seeing Bran again had triggered something within her, she would see her family again no matter the costs. The sudden growl had snapped the Imp out of his trance. He rushed over to her, her hand automatically went for one of the daggers she kept hidden in a special pocket on the side of her breeches, it wasn’t there. Next, she went for one of the ones in the soles of her shoes, she didn’t have her shoes on. She looked around for any weapon she could use and spotted none. Tyrion was now besides where she was laying.

She growled louder “Don’t you fucking move” she looked him dead in the eye. He stopped in his tracks. “This must be threatening for you waking up after all that, and then seeing me” He looked at her but didn’t move. “I would like to talk about some things, if I could be allowed to move?” he gestured over towards the table. She nodded her head and he moved over to the table then dragged a chair over to where he was standing before, then he went back to the table and grabbed a glass of wine and sat down.

“It’s been a long while hasn’t it Arya? You were just a girl when I saw you last. Now you are grown, and apparently still alive. I’m sure Sansa will be very happy when she finds out, I’m sure your half-brother Jon, will be as well. When you disappeared and no one could find you everyone assumed you were dead, but here you are.” She gave no reply other than “Let me leave.” She needed to get back to Bran she had made a promise. She had been away from her family for so long it was a little easier to let go of them the second time after convincing herself they wouldn’t want her. But Bran said they needed her, she didn’t think she was still a wolf anymore not after everything that had happened and all that she had done and been through to forget that she was a wolf. But wolf or not she was still going to protect her family.

“I can’t let you leave one of the only reasons you are still here is because I convinced the Queen that she needed you.” Tyrion gave her a sideways look. “I need to leave, and you will let me leave.” Arya tried to get up to leave but when she tried to stand she collapsed and her head spun, she let out a loud groan. She could hear Tyrion shouting but couldn’t make out the words. She felt herself being lifted and onto the bed again. She laid there in a dazed state for a while, then the fog in her mind cleared a little bit. She felt everything and it felt like she was on fire, she could feel the sweat running down from her temples into her hair line.

As the rest of the fog cleared from her mind she could make out the voices now. She could hear Tyrion talking and then another person who sounded like a girl. Arya looked to where she could hear the voices. There stood Tyrion and a girl, she had long hair that was braided back, it was almost as white as fresh snow. She stood like she was the most important person in the room, and everyone in the room looked at her that way too. Then the girl turned to Arya as Tyrion pointed at her and Arya saw the violet eyes and everything clicked in her mind. This was Daenerys Targaryen, Arya had heard stories about her and her dragons. 

Daenerys spoke “So you are awake, the girl who won the great games and the mysterious Arya Stark.” She walked over to Arya, Arya sat up and groaned. “You’re Daenerys Targaryen.” Arya bowed her head slightly. She might be no one, but she still had respect for this woman. “Yes, I did win the great games. But my name is Anna” The queen looked over at Tyrion. Arya wasn’t sure if she wanted these people to know that she was Arya Stark, she just wanted to get back home more than anything now. “Anna, where did you learn to fight? A girl has never won the great games before. And why would my most trusted advisor search the streets for you?” Daenerys looked back at Arya.

Arya didn’t want to tell them she used to be a faceless man either. “Braavos. And The great games never had me before your grace. Why would I know why he wanted to search the streets for me?” Arya still wanted to get out of here she had a feeling of where this conversation was leading, she wanted to get up and run but she was in no condition to. Maybe if she had another day or two to re-cover she could sneak out of here, it would be painful but manageable if she was careful.

“Braavos? You are a long way from home then, why would you want to come here? Just to fight in the pits you would leave your home behind?” 

“I have no home, I haven’t had a home for a long time.” It was true Arya hadn’t had a home in a very long time, she had places she slept and lived but those places weren’t her home. For a little white she thought The House of Black and White was her home, but it wasn’t, it was just like all the others.

“You had to have lived somewhere, and someone would have taught you how to fight. Where is your family Anna?” Daenerys didn’t seem convinced that she didn’t have a home. “I lived somewhere yes but that wasn’t home, none of the places I have lived in for a long time have ever been home. And my family is dead I watched them all get murdered.” Arya might be playing the part of Anna right now but there was always a truth in a lie. And if she needed to lie about who she was and where she came from so that they would let her leave then she would lie.

“How long ago did your family die Anna?” Tyrion spoke this time. Arya laughed at that. “Which part of my family? And why would it matter to you? We have established that I’m no one, so may I be allowed to leave? I appreciate the care you have taken to see that I am healthy but there is no more need for it.” Maybe she wouldn’t have to sneak out, although it was highly unlikely maybe she could convince them she was of no worth. “No, you will not be permitted to leave, even if you are not Arya Stark you still won the great games. But you left before I could come to congratulate you and give you your second prize.” Arya was confused by that. A second prize? She had heard nothing about there being a second prize just the bag of gold honors and the glory of winning the great games.

“Second prize your grace?” Arya gave Daenerys a sideways look. “Yes, the second prize is knighthood and a spot on the Queensguard, were you not told?” Daenerys smirked at her. Fuck, no no, this couldn’t happen Arya needed to get back to Bran and the others and she couldn’t do that if she was stuck here guarding Daenerys. Apparently, Daenerys could see the apprehension in her eyes, “you wouldn’t go against the wishes of your queen, would you?” Daenerys raised her eyebrow at Arya. 

“No, your grace.” Arya looked down, she apologized to Bran in her head, she would not be going home. Maybe she could try and escape later, she was an assassin after all. She could slip out of the Great Pyramid and onto the streets. She could steel a face and become someone else, they would never find her. But for some reason she couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe she was supposed to do this. Brans words came back to the front of her mind “Trust yourself Arya you will make the right decisions, sometimes it is better to go with your heart.”

Arya snapped out of her trance when Daenerys spoke again, “Good, when you are healed we will get you some better armor and I will knight you. For now, get some rest Tyrion can stay in a different room until you are healed enough to move.” And with that she stood up and left the room along with Tyrion and the girl Arya hadn’t even really noticed until they were leaving. 

After they were gone Arya laid back down, later healers came to offer her milk of the poppy, she declined. She did not want to sleep, and the House of Black and White had taught her to deal with her injuries without the milk. 

Arya laid awake until the sun had already set and you could see the dark night sky and all the stars in it. Staring at the stars made her think of Jon and Sansa and Bran, would she see them again? She didn’t know, she wanted to. She missed Jon and the way he used to finish her sentences for her, and when she did it to him to, they knew each other so well a long time ago. Would he even recognize her now? With the blood on her hands and the darkness in her eyes that wasn’t there before all this chaos. She missed Sansa to, she laughed at that, Sansa and her sewing needles always telling her to not do something, she even missed the yelling and the fights. She missed her sister they never really got along, but Arya would take anything, yelling, screaming, having to act like a lady she didn’t care she just wanted to see her big sister. And Bran, Bran had changed so much, he wasn’t the little boy that Arya could always see climbing the walls of Winterfell anymore, she missed him too she had just seen him but she wanted to see him again to hug him again the time she got with him wasn’t enough.

She missed her family, and for the first time in a very long time Arya felt herself cry. She let out a broken sob, she felt her chest shake, she wanted more than anything now to see her family again. 

She fell asleep with tear tracks on her cheeks and thoughts of her family on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so they finally met yay! I know that the last part was kind of a cliff hanger again sorry :/ anyways the next chapter should be up on Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

Dany POV

Dany did not fully trust the girl, there was something that she wasn’t saying. She didn’t know if she was Arya Stark or she really was just a girl named Anna from Braavos. She trusted Tyrion though, and if the man said that she was Arya Stark she would believe him no matter what the girl said. She had made her a Queensguard to make sure that she could keep the girl close. She did not trust her but Dany did not think that the girl would try and kill her, even though she probably could.

“Well that was unexpected I didn’t know there was a second prize for winning the great games.” Tyrion gave her a look that said he knew what she was doing. “She did not look happy to hear that she would become a Queensguard. Tell me did you only give her that prize? Or if someone else had won the great games would you have given them that second prize too?” “I gave her that second prize to make sure that I could keep her under my control, I do not trust her yet but I do trust you.” She looked down at him. 

Andi spoke up “Is it wise to put a person you don’t trust on a force of people who are supposed to protect you?” “It does not matter if I trust them or not, my father trusted Jamie Lannister and he put a sword through his back. This is not a matter of trust, I know the girl will not harm me, she may not want to be here but she has no reason to kill me.” She gave Tyrion a look of apology for bringing up his brother, he smiled and waved his hand in the air as if saying ‘It’s fine’. 

“There is something though, something the girl didn’t tell us. Doesn’t matter if she is or is not Arya Stark there is something else about her.” She had never met the girl before but she seemed almost… off somehow.

“She does seem to have a very different mindset from the little girl I met and knew all those years ago, but I just suspected it was because she grew up. But if you think something is off then I guess that we must keep our eyes and ears open.” Tyrion stopped in front of the door to his new room, which happened to be closer to Dany’s room then his old one.

“Well I guess this is my room now, I will see you tomorrow Daenerys, Missandei, goodnight.” He nodded his head at both of them before entering his room. Andi and Dany continued walking to her room.

“Do you really think that such a small girl could have really won the great games? When I had heard that a girl had won I expected someone a little bigger? Or stronger?” Andi looked over at her.

“In all honesty, I wouldn’t believe it myself if Tyrion hadn’t said that he had watched the girl win.” They entered her room, a steaming bath had already been prepared for her.

“You don’t have to stay tonight Andi, I just want some time alone. Besides I know that Grey Worm is waiting for you, go be with him.” Dany smiled at her and Andi blushed a little bit before walking out of the room throwing a ‘goodnight Dany’ over her shoulder.

She took off her clothes and slid into the warm bath, it had been an exciting day to say the very least. Arya, or Anna or whoever she was, definitely was an interesting person, taking down fully grown men in the games, surviving wounds that nearly killed her, making her advisor scout the streets just to find her. Dany slid even further into the bath, she had a lot to deal with tomorrow and did not want to think about it right now.

After a few more minutes, she knew she needed to get up. She wrapped herself in a thin robe and called outside her room for someone to come take the bath away. She sat down and poured herself a glass of wine, at that moment Daario chose to walk in.

“I heard that a girl won the great games then disappeared to the streets, and that you took it upon yourself to find her and treat her wounds. Why?” Daario poured himself a glass of wine as well.

“Well you heard correct, although it wasn’t me that wanted to search for her, it was Tyrion.”

“So, he’s found a new plaything? Usually he likes to keep it to the whores in the brothel houses, although I’m not one to judge.”

“No, she will not be Tyrion’s new plaything, he said something about her being my key to the North. And she claims to be an orphan girl from Braavos, I trust Tyrion though. So, to keep her around after she heals I will be knighting her and she will become an official member of the Queensguard.” She took a sip of her drink.

Daario set down his cup and looked at her, his eyebrows raised. “Ha, you can’t be serious, tell me you aren’t serious. You’ve barely met her! And you are making her a member of your Queensguard! Have you even seen her fight, do you even know if she can protect you! I could probably bet the girl in a fight easily.”

Dany really did not want to deal with this discussion right now. “She will become a member of my Queensguard and you have no say in this matter. I know you did not come her to discuss this, and I am not in the mood anymore tonight. You may leave.” She gave a wave of her hand and took another sip of her wine. He huffed but got up and left. 

She could already tell that it would be a long night, she had a lot running through her mind and new sleep would not take her for quite some time. She stayed up and finished her glass of wine thinking about all the things that had happened recently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arya POV

It had been a day since she first woke up from her dream where she saw Bran. Yesterday had been uneventful, she had woken up and laid in bed for a while before being brought food and water. She had eaten it in silence while the healers waited for her to finish, they had tried to re-dress her wounds again but she had growled and resisted until they just left the things she needed by her bed. She went through the mind calming process of checking the stitches and re-applying the salve to make sure there was no infection, although she would need to wash soon or the salve would do her no good, they had washed away most of the areas around her wounds but the rest of her was filthy. She had then re-wrapping her wounds when satisfied that her stiches were fine and the salve was in all the places it needed to be. She had been brought food at mid-day and when the sun was setting but other than that they left her to her own.

Today they had brought her the food and learned from their mistake last time and left the salve and bandages on the tray. This time though when she had her shirt off and was checking the wounds on her stomach Daenerys, Tyrion, and the girl from yesterday walked in.

“Hold on, I am almost done checking on these.” She prodded at the stitches a little more and before determined that they were all fine. She didn’t bother applying the salve or re-doing her bandages because she planned on getting a wash today.

She looked up now, she slipped her shirt back on over her head, wincing slightly as she lifted her arms and felt the slight strain on the stitches. She swung her legs slowly over the edge of the bed and leaned forward slightly.

“As much as I’m looking forward to the question session of today, I’m in a dire need of a wash because I smell like a mixture of dirt, blood, and sweat. So, if before we start this I could get one that would be great,” She did need a bath and was determined to get one before they all left and she had no one to talk to about getting a wash. “Seven hells, I’ll take the sea at this point just give me something to work with here.”

Arya could see the hint of a smile on all their faces, good she needed to keep this up for a little while. Maybe then they would give her slightly more freedom.  
“If it pleases you after our talk we can get you a bath.” Daenerys put a slight emphasis on after. 

“I’ll take it, now what have we got today your grace?” Arya pushed off the bed and grunted but managed to stay standing. Everyone in the room tensed slightly. She limped over to the table and poured herself a glass of wine, then limped back to the bed.

“Who taught you to fight? If it wasn’t your family, then who?” Daenerys watched as she took a sip of wine before replying.

“If it is really that important, I learned to fight from a small man with no sons or family. He was a great swordsman and had no one to pass the skill to so he saw me on the streets mistook me for a boy and taught me to fight. Eventually I could beat him in a fight.” The lie slid easily out through her mouth, not one single thing to indicate that she was lying. The House of Black and White had made sure that she could lie easier than she could tell the truth now.

“How many people have you killed?” Tyrion asked this time. Arya hadn’t really thought much of how many she had killed, she never really needed to killing became second nature.

“I don’t know if I can answer that, how many people have you killed dwarf?”

“Does not matter, what does matter is who you are. It seems that we still haven’t found out if you are indeed Arya Stark, or who you say you are. So, who are you?” Daenerys stood up and walked over to her.

“I have told you I am no one, just a girl from Braavos that goes by Anna.”

“Goes by? Have you had other names? Are you lying to me ‘Anna’” Arya new her mistake, even after leaving the house still had its influence on her, in her mind and the scars that littered her body. She could continue to lie to the queen and she would never know. She could, but she wouldn’t, she didn’t know why but she wouldn’t.

“Yes”

“Yes? You’ve had other names. What where your other names ‘Anna’?”

“I’ve had many, Anna, Thea, Beth, Cat, Arry.” Arya wasn’t lying not completely she had those names before but she had one more too.

“And why have you had so many names? Why would you need more than one?”

“I’ve had many names because I have been many people, not everyone can be someone.” She looked at the queen and Tyrion, and even the girl whose name she did not know.

“Some people must be no one.”

“She speaks funny, but I feel like I have heard this speak before your grace.” The girl spoke in the Dothraki tongue, probably not wanting her to understand but she did, another one of the many things the house had taught her.

“And where do you think you have heard this speak before Andi?” Daenerys replied in kind.

“Members of the faceless men speak this way your grace.”

“I had not thought that you would figure it out until I told you.” Arya spoke in Dothraki as well, although less fluently then them but still understandable. They all seemed shocked that she could speak Dathraki and at her confession.

“Yes, I was a member of the faceless men, I no longer am.”

“You no longer are? And why is that? Are you lying to me again, come to gain my trust and then kill me in my sleep?” Daenerys stood up Arya could tell that she was angry that she had not told her right away that she was part of the faceless men.

“I can promise you my queen I have not come to kill you, and if you still do not believe me then I can do nothing to stop you from executing me right here. And if that is your wish then so be it.” Arya bowed her head at Daenerys. 

“I will not execute you, not today at least. But I do have one question for you, and don’t lie to me this time. Who are you? Not one of the many names that you created for yourself what is the name your parents gave you the day you were born?” Arya sighed there was no point in lying anymore.

“Arya Stark your grace. Daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark.” Arya looked down at her hands, she could feel their eyes staring at her.

“Arya Stark, I was right. You are not the little girl I once knew, uncontrollable and as wild as your direwolf although I suppose you are still as vicious as one.” Tyrion had walked over now and Arya could see his shoes.

“The little girl you once knew died the day your little shit of a nephew killed my father. She died the day your father had the Bolton’s kill my brother and mother. That little girl doesn’t exist anymore. I’m a murder and killer and that is all I will ever be!” Arya stood up now her voice getting louder.

“Enough! We are down for today. Tyrion, you may leave, can you tell the guards to fetch Arya a bath.” Daenerys stared at the man, he nodded and left.

“As for you after you are done here, since you seem fit enough to stand, I would like you to have Missandei to take you to the throne room.” Daenerys looked at her with a pointed stare.

“Andi, I’m sorry but could you stay here and make sure that Arya gets washed and that she is taken to the throne room immediately after?” Daenerys looked over at Missandei now.

“Of course, your grace.” she bowed her head at the queen.

Daenerys left and just a short time later people brought in the bath. Arya looked at Missandei and when she didn’t seem to be going anywhere or doing anything Arya shrugged. She walked over to the tub and started to pull off her shirt hissing as stretching her arms over her head stretched her stitches. When she had gotten the shirt off she let out a sigh. Getting her breaches off was a little harder but she managed, she took off her underclothes and slid clumsily into the tub. She sighed again, warm water she didn’t remember the last time she had had a warm water bath.

She sat there for a second letting herself relax before she remembered the second person in the room.

“You don’t have to stand there you can sit down or do what you want. I don’t control you.” Arya was facing away from her but she heard a few shuffling steps before they stopped. Arya slowly started to wash the grim of her body, but she didn’t dare try to reach her back afraid of tearing her stitches.  
“Would you like help?” Missandei was standing next to her now. 

Arya looked away for a second before letting out a “Yes”

Missandei pulled a chair up behind the tub. “Lean forward.” Arya did and she felt the cloth run lightly over her back as the dirt and blood was wiped away. 

Missandei did not speak but Arya could feel she wanted to ask. “Go ahead.”

“Go ahead what?” Arya felt the cloth stop.

“I know that you want to ask about the scars on my back, about where I got them.”

“Were you a slave? You did not say so.”

“No I was never a slave. A servant of the many-faced god must learn many things to be a servant, a servant of the many-faced god does not do things for themselves, they are not themselves. I did many things for myself, and I got punished for it, the punishments for mistakes got worse the more mistakes I made. It taught my tongue to loosen easily into a lie that no one could tell from a truth, it taught me that I am no one that I mean nothing, that I have no use other than to serve the many-faced god. It taught me to forget myself and become someone else, and it taught me many ways to kill a man.” 

“And what were the punishments? Other than this.” Missandei gestured vaguely at her back.

“Nothing worse than the things you have seen. I know that you used to be a slave and I could never imagine what that was like. I have never been a slave, I did chose to learn and become a servant of the many-faced god, but I had a choice where you didn’t.” Arya stood up and got out of the bath reaching for her old dirty clothes, Missandei stopped her and pointed to clean dark black breeches, white tunic and a red jerkin on the bed. Arya gave Missandei thankful look. Taking a long time slowly but carefully pulling on her clothes after re-attending to her wounds. Then They went to meet the queen in the throne room. Arya was glad that Missandei had provided her with a cane to help her walk, otherwise Arya wasn’t sure she would have made it.

When they got to the throne room Missandei walked up the steps to join Daenerys and Tyrion.

“Thank you, Andi” Daenerys nodded at Missandei.

Arya leaned heavily on her cane. She inspected the people in the room, Daenerys, Tyrion, Missandei, the unsullied guards, and there was another man standing by Daenerys.

“You were promised a second prize. You lied to me though and that could be considered treason. But seeing as you told me the truth after I asked you again, and because you are important to me I will not kill you. Although I do revoke my prize, instead of becoming my Queensguard you will pledge your loyalty to me and later you will help me take the Iron Throne.” Daenerys walked down the steps to Arya. Arya slowly and painfully got down onto one knee. 

“I declare loyalty to you Daenerys Targaryen, I pledge my life and my sword to you. Should you ever need my service I will be there to give it. I will give my own life for yours. I swear it by the old gods and the new.” Arya looked up at Daenerys, then she struggled to get up but finally managed.

“Thank you Arya Stark of Winterfell, I’m glad to have your sword at my back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! i feel like it was lacking a some quality compared to the other chapters but i couldn't figure out quite what was bugging me so i decided to post this chapter on time anyway. 
> 
> Also i have figured out that Andi is not actually the age i believed she was (around mid/late twenties), because technically she should be the same age as Arya, but because i have already written certain parts of this story and for other parts of this story i am going to age her up a lot. So instead of being 18 i'm going to have Andi be 27-28, so yeah sorry about that.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was posted this late in the day, my internet has been being a bitch. But its finally working so i can finally post this, Yay!

Sansa POV  
Sansa was going over plans with Jon when they heard a soft knock at the door. Sansa looked over at Jon then door before getting up to answer it. When she pulled the door, open Margaery was standing on the other side. Sansa immediately lit up when she saw her, Margaery smiled wide in return, she looked good today dressed in a light grey long sleeved dress, with a heavy warm cloak over her shoulders.

“I hope you don’t mind if I borrow her for a little while do you?” Margaery poked her head inside the room and looked at Jon.

“Of course, we were just going over things, we can actually be done for the day today Sansa.” He gave her a knowing look before he started frantically and clumsily rolling up letters and maps and packing them away.

Margaery pulled her out of the room leading her by the hand. Sansa was surprised she even knew where to go, when she had first been here Margaery had complained about how Winterfell was a maze. She could also rarely be found outside of the castle halls, and when Sansa had asked why Margaery had pouted and said “It’s too damn cold outside, I don’t know how you survive it.”

“Where are, we going little rose?” Sansa had picked up the nickname after Margaery had come to Winterfell, seeing her again and being able to really appreciate her without fearing for her life every second when she was both awake and asleep made it so she developed an even closer bond to the now brunette.

“It’s a surprise, I can’t tell you” She continued to lead Sansa through the halls of Winterfell until they were outside and Sansa knew where they were heading.

“You are taking me to the gardens, aren’t you?” Sansa smiled, if Margaery wasn’t found in her room or roaming the halls of Winterfell then she was found in the gardens, where there was heat as close as you could get like in the south while still being this far north.

Sansa’s question was answered when Margaery opened the doors to the gardens and they were both hit with a small gust of heat. Margaery continued to pull Sansa along until they were at the very back, where some blankets and a basket sat. She pulled Sansa over to the blankets before sitting down and patting the spot right next to her.

“I figured you needed a little break to get away. But also, I get really bored when you aren’t around, not to mention I kind of just got you back and I want to spend time with you. So, I figured that we could just sit here and talk and just be together away from the chaos out there.” Margaery pulled the food as well as the wine out of the basket. 

They ate and drank as they talked about everything that had happened since they had seen each other last. They both left out the gruesome details that they wanted to leave out of this happy space that they had created. As they finished as much as they would both eat of the savory rich food of the north Sansa felt so much lighter. Margaery had been right, she had been stressed and tired out from ruling Winterfell and settling disputes between houses as well as trying to understand Jon and what was happening with the Others. The north would be the first to descend into chaos and ruin if they were to breach the wall, they needed the help of the south but no one would believe them. And even if the south did come to their aid she wasn’t sure they would win, this was otherworldly this wasn’t like the wars they’ve fought before this wasn’t like they war of the five kings where they were fighting men. No, this time they were fighting monsters, beasts, the things that old nan would tell stories about to keep them from misbehaving but these things were true and real, and a threat.

“Stop. Don’t think about it right now, you won’t be able to do anything if you can’t even keep your eyes open. Take a break Sansa at least for the rest of the day.” Margaery put a hand on hers as Sansa snapped back from her thoughts.

“Sometimes it’s hard to get away from it all, I feel as if I’m responsible for a lot of things that have happened. On top of that I’ve lived most of life thinking everything through, what I can and cannot say what will happen to me next. After everything it’s hard to take a break. But I can try.” She gave Margaery’s hand a squeeze.

“Come on let’s go back to my room.” They put things away and Sansa carried the basket and let Margaery carry the blankets wrapped around her. They walked back to Sansa’s room and on the way dropped the basket off at the kitchen. When she opened the door, Lucy stood up from where she was lying on the floor, she trotted over to Sansa and gave a soft bark.

“Hey girl” Sansa patted her on the head and went to sit on her bed. Margaery walked cautiously around the dog before she sat down on the bed next to her after putting the blankets across the back of a chair. 

“It is still day we could do something, if you want to.” Sansa broke the silence.

“And what would you suggest?”

“We could do a few things but the choice is yours, we could take a walk, we could…” Sansa was interrupted be Margaery’s lips crashing onto hers. She was surprised but after a second she returned the kiss with just as much vigor.

They continued to kiss and Sansa felt Margaery’s hands crept up to her face cradling it before pulling away.

“I have been wanting to do that for a long time and I couldn’t help myself this time. You are cute when you ramble.” Margaery flashed her smile that could kill a man and Sansa knew that she wouldn’t last long. But if this was how she was going to go, drowning in everything Margaery then she didn’t think she would mind death. 

***************

Tyrion POV

Tyrion was on his way to visit the Stark, after she pledged herself to the queen a week ago, she had asked to be excused and hasn’t been seen by any of them in a while. Daenery had been a little offput by the fact that the girl pledged her service then disappeared, but she couldn’t go out and look for the girl herself so instead she asked him to find her instead of sending out search parties to search for her again.

“She can barely walk there is no way the girl has run off very far.” he had assured Dany that he could find her. 

But now he was starting to doubt himself, which was rare considering he had never had to doubt himself, he was always the smartest person in the room. But it seemed that the girl had gone far, or was at least very good at hiding... which wasn’t surprising.

“How far could she have fucking gone?” he mumbled under his breath, he was tired but he was also determined to find the girl before the day ended.

They continued to search the streets of Meereen for the her, they even searched possible building or houses she could be in but found no trace. Tyrion decided that they should search the market next even though it was unlikely that she would hide there in plain sight. 

And of course, she was there talking with a man at a booth. The man was laughing and from far away it seemed to be at the expense of Arya but as they drew closer he could see that she had a smile on her face as well.

“Ah there you are, I have been looking everywhere for you.” Tyrion walked up to Arya. Tyrions saw her take a deep breath, she said something to the man and he nodded his head. She turned around and looked at him.

“And why were you looking for me? I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, you and the queen don't need to babysit me.” She put her hand on the pommel of her sword that Tyrion hadn't even seen until now. 

“We haven’t seen you in days, we thought you left. Not only that but just a few days ago, you were limping and could barely stand! You should come back with me, you need to heal not only that but you swore an oath to Daenerys.”

“A few days ago, was a few days ago, I have fought and run with worse. I wasn’t aware that my oath bound me to the Great Pyramid as well as the queen. Am I not allowed to leave the pyramid? I swore an oath to the queen to give myself more freedom, I believe in her cause and I know she is a good queen, but that doesn’t mean I will sit as a toy in that pyramid. My oath said she has my sword and I have her back whenever she needs me, I said that I would give my life for hers and I still will, she is my queen many people would give their lives for her, but I did not say I would be attached to her at the hip.” And with that Arya turned back to the man she was talking to saying something in Valyrian giving him a few golden honors in exchange for a small bag of what looked like apples, and then she was walking off with just a slight limp.

Tyrion stood in shock for a few seconds, in a way the girl did have a point if he was being honest. After shaking his initial disbelief off he started following the girl, he would not make a scene here by shouting out to her but he still needed her to come back with him. 

*****************

Arya POV

Arya knew he was following her, so she wouldn’t go back to the place that she had been staying. She walked through the streets talking and socializing finding information that she wasn’t required to get but that would probably help at some point. She would go with Tyrion eventually but took a little too much joy in irritating him. 

After probably another two hours of wandering around the streets she started leading them towards the pyramid. She stopped at the base of it next the entrance letting Tyrion catch up.

“Did the queen wish to see me then? I assume she is in the throne room we can go together.” Arya walked through the entrance and together they went to the throne room.

“You wished to see me your grace?” Arya got onto one knee and bowed her head out of respect. 

“Where have you been? No one has seen you in days. You pledge yourself to me then leave. I gave you second chance, and we aren’t off to a good start, are we?” Daenerys tilted her head at her.

“Forgive me your grace, I have been out on the streets of Meereen. I am still pledged to you, but I did not think I would have to be by your side every moment of everyday. If you wish to have my sword or have my services you still have them, but I am not meant to sit and do nothing.”

“You did not tell me you would be leaving, you are still healing sitting and doing nothing is what you do when you are injured.”

“I apologize for my ignorance next time I will be sure to tell you. I have learned to deal with my injuries while still be helpful.” Arya looked up at Daenerys.

“And what where you doing to be helpful?”

“The streets and market are the best place to gather information, people love to talk to you if you know how to listen sometimes they have things of importance to say.”

“And what information have you gathered?” Daenerys motioned for her to rise.

“Most of the same and nothing new. Mostly I listen for the whispers of the people who are still employing slavery. No one wants to revolt against you openly but they sneak people through, apparently, there were even a few that fought in the great games. I have already killed one master that still had slaves and was transporting them secretly on ships.”

“I outlawed slavery, I killed the master’s I fought and won a war against them and yet they still betray me! How many times must I ban it before it is gone.”

“Forgive me your grace, but it will never truly be gone. People don’t care, they are greedy, they want money but they also don’t want to have to work hard for it. Truly there is nothing you can ever do to get rid of it, the only thing you can do is punish the people you find doing it. You have done a good thing your grace, but certain things can never be truly fixed.” 

“She is right your grace, things take time and even some things never truly go away.” Tyrion spoke from his spot next to Daenery’s.

Arya saw Daenerys sigh and she knew that Daenerys understood they were right.

“Very well, we will make it so that the people who still chose to betray me are punished, and we will do the best we can to make sure that this does not continue. Thank you, Arya.” Arya turned to leave before Daenerys called out to her.

“You will stay here though, in the Great Pyramid, and if you leave you leave with guards. Not because you need them but because I still don’t trust you not to run off. You will also inform me yourself if you are going to leave.” Arya closed her eyes and sighed. She turned back around and bowed her head.

“As you wish, your grace.” She turned to leave this time and no one stopped her.

She knew this would happen at some point, she had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon. But she had learned long ago that whatever gods there were, they loved to spit in her face.

She walked back to the room she had been moved to after she pledged her loyalty to Daenerys. There were guards following her and she knew that they would be posted outside her door all night luckily, she did have a single window in her room so if she needed she could climb out of that to be alone.

~~~~ 

Arya was sitting on her bed, in only underclothes because she still got hot easily no matter how hard she tried, running a wet stone over needle. It was already as sharp as she could get it, but it calmed her mind. She had figured out a while ago why her father would sit in the Godswood and sharpen ice for hours when he had a problem on his mind.

Arya heard someone enter and knew it was Daenerys without looking up. She finished her last stroke and stood up.

“My queen.” Arya bowed her head.

“Why have you come? Not that I don’t appreciate the visit.”

“I want you to act almost as a Queensguard you won’t be one, not officially, I can’t make you one officially because to many people would be outraged. But you have proven that you are skilled in killing as well as smart. I might not trust you but I know you are a person who could help me in many ways.” Daenery’s sat down on the chair that was nest to Arya’s bed.

“Although I can’t say I’m happy to do it, I will because you are my queen and I swore an oath to you.” Arya sat down on her bed.

“Is that all your grace?”

“There is one more thing, soon I will be leaving Meereen, I’m going back to Westeros to take what is mine by birth right. And I need to know that you will back me because if you back me the North backs me. Will make sure the North follows me? That your sister and half-brother will back me?” Arya was taken a little off guard by that.

“I can try your grace, but in truth I have not seen them in years, they probably believe me to be dead. I cannot guarantee that they will follow you, but I think with or without me they would. They hate the current queen just as much as you do, and you have given them no reason not to believe you will be a good queen. If you rule in Westeros the way you rule here, you will probably be the best Queen we have had in many generations.” Arya stared into Daenerys eyes, she was telling the truth, Daenerys was a good queen.

Arya was shocked for a second when Daenerys smiled at her. It lit up her whole face and if Arya hadn’t been trained to hold in emotions she was sure that she would be smiling too right now, it was one of those smiles that made everyone else want to be happy because this person was happy.

“Thank you, Arya. That was all I wanted. Tomorrow we will get you more armor and weapons for you position as an unofficial Queensguard, you start tomorrow. Have a good night Zoklītsos.” Arya looked down at her hands and smiled a little to herself. Daenerys got up and left the room and right before she walked out the door, Arya called out.

“Good night to you too, your grace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoklītsos=Little wolf, in Valyrian
> 
> I hope that you liked the chapter!! We got some SansaxMargaery and just a little hint of Danarya at the very end. Sorry that it was kind of a filler chapter, but i liked it. I read all your comment guys, and i love it when i get them whether they are just little cute messages or thoughts on my story, and i am open to constructive criticism, i may not reply to all the comments but i do think about them and try and apply them to the story. 
> 
> Also if you want you should check out my main tumblr at Beaniesnapbacks.tumblr.com, There you can send me messages and in the furture requests.
> 
> You can also check out my instragm if you want where i post my art which is just beaniesnsnapbacks  
> Once again thank for readin guys!!  
> ~beanies


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!  
> a couples of things
> 
> 1\. I'm very sorry this chapter is late (like my past couple of chapters) its just i get about half way or three fourths of the way through the chapter and then i finish the chapter and go over it a little bit on the day of posting but a lot came up yesterday that i was not expecting so i had a lot less time then originally planned so sorry.
> 
> 2\. this chapter has about a 3 week time difference from the last chapter, so just be aware of that.

Jon POV

Jon was down in the crypts, where he spent most of his free time. One of the first things he and Sansa had done was finish the statue of their father before having one made of Catelyn, and Robb and little Rickon. And after many discussions they had started Arya’s and Bran’s as well, Jon was sad to admit that Bran probably died beyond the wall and Arya had gone missing again, most likely dead somewhere. They could be alive but Jon and Sansa both knew the Starks had a hard time staying alive even if the odds were in their favor, Jon had died once too it was a miracle he was alive.

Almost every day Jon would come down here and light the candles, Sansa would come to sometimes and stay for a while with him mourning their lost family. Sansa was the last Stark left, she only had him and he only had her. He missed them, his father and his half-brothers, and Arya. He missed her more than anything, he wanted to see her again just once, he wanted to see his little sister. He missed her untamable spirit, tangled hair and bruised knees. He wanted her to be here, with him with Sansa, here in Winterfell where she belonged. But Arya was probably dead, his little sister was dead and there was nothing he could’ve done, the last time he saw her face had been years ago, so many years ago, she would’ve been a woman grown now.

Jon reached out and touched the stone of Arya’s face in front of him, the statue was of the Arya he knew, the one he had seen many years ago. Jon couldn’t help it as he fell to his knees in front of the statue. He clutched onto the stone as if he held it close enough it would turn into the real her. Broken sobs echoed through the crypts as Jon cried for his sister. That was often how Sansa or someone else found him, on the ground in the crypts in front of the statues of his dead family. Although most knew their king sat there every night and cried for his family none spoke of it. They did not see it as weakness, but a certain strength that he would not forget about them, about the lost Starks of Winterfell.

Jon heard footsteps echo but he did not pick himself up off the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned and saw Sansa.

“Sometimes I wonder just how she did it. How she escaped, how she survived as long as she did. I wonder what happened to her while she was out there, the things that she went through and if they changed her. I used to hate her, I used to hate you too, I never really realized what I had until I had nothing, the last time I saw her we were fighting. The last time I saw her, and the last time I will ever see her and I fought with her because she wasn’t like me. And I regret it. We are the last Starks Jon what did we do to the gods to deserve this?” Sansa knelt next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know, I don’t know why this happened to us, to our family. But I miss them, I miss all of them I want to see them just one last time. Even Catelyn, she might have hated me but she was still like a mother to me.”

“I miss them too. I still have nightmares about father’s death, and now Rickon’s too and my mind always imagines mother’s, Robb’s, Bran’s, and Arya’s deaths. It’s an endless cycle Jon, death, death, and more death and I can’t escape it no matter how hard I try.” Sansa lift her head to wipe the tears rolling off her cheeks.

“I know, but we can make it through this. And if we can get everyone to believe it we can win the war against the others too.” Jon almost believed his own words.

“Come on we should go back.” Sansa stood up and Jon followed, they walked out of the crypts together before parting for bed.

“Goodnight Jon.” 

“Goodnight.” Jon nodded awkwardly at her before walking away. He knew there was something happening between her and Margaery, who seemed like a good enough person, but he preferred not to think about that. He could barely think about it when it was him and another girl, let alone his little sister. He shook his head. He walked back to his room and when he got there he undid his belt with his sword setting it by his bedside, before getting ready to sleep.

He knew that tonight would be just like the others, no sleep for him just a restless mind.

*****************

Dany POV

“I will not hear this again Daario!! I have made my decision and you will except it or you can leave!” She walked into the throne room walking up the steps with Daario on her heals. He had continually pestered her on Arya, why she trusted her, why she hadn’t killed her, why she was now in her service and even protecting her, Dany was done hearing it.

“Dany, she can’t be trusted! Let me get rid of her, or at the very least send her away not me. I have been by your side far longer than her, I know that if she stays it will not end well. Trust me please…” Daario grabbed her wrist, and she almost struck him.

“I love you Dany. Trust me on this.” Dany looked into his eyes, feeling something she didn’t know what it was, maybe she loved him to she did not know but she didn’t have time to figure it out.

“Enough of this Daario, we are done, I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” She pulled her wrist free and then sat down on the small bench that she ruled Meereen from. Daario stopped where he was and sighed.

“Very well my queen.” He bowed his head before walking out of the throne room. 

Dany watched him walk out before turning to Andi who had witnessed the whole thing.

“I can imagine that you understand somewhat after all Grey Worm seems to be just as stubborn.” Dany saw a look that crossed her face that said something had happened between them but she didn’t want to push.

“What do we need to get done today?”

“Same as most days, just the few common people to attended to. After that if you’d like we can continue planning our trip to Westeros to take your throne.” Dany nodded her head at that and signaled for the first person to be allowed in. It would probably be a long day.

**************

Arya POV

It had been a long couple of weeks for her. After getting fitted for new armor and weapons she had gone to see Daenerys to start. When she had arrived Daenerys had started at her for a moment before saying that she had almost forgotten about her injuries and that she shouldn’t be starting yet. Arya had tried to argue that she was fine but Daenerys wouldn’t listen, Arya knew that she still had the slight limp and every so often she would grip her side or stomach but she thought she was hiding it better. After finally relenting Arya had left.

She had mostly just stayed in the pyramid finding all the good hiding spots and ways to exit other than doors. At night, she would sneak out of her room and roam the city, and after a little while of healing she would climb the pyramid looking for even more things that could be of use to her at some point. After 3 weeks she had gone to Daenerys again, she had said that if she really thought she would be okay she would start in just a couple days.

Although she wasn’t excited for the job it did give her something to do. She also didn’t mind getting to spend more time with the queen to get a better understanding of her since she would probably be in her service for a little while at least. Her father believed that his men should know him as well as he knew them to keep loyalty, but also in her father’s own words “Don’t let your men die for a stranger”. And if Arya was going to fight and die for this queen, then she wouldn’t let her be a stranger, or at the very least she would get to know the queen in the stories in person a little bit more.

She would start tomorrow she had decided. She felt confident in her health and knew she was almost back to her full fighting capacity. Today though she wanted to take a little bit of time to go into the city again, she did like being in the markets and the streets. That was where a lot of her older happier memories happened, in the markets and on the streets, she would get pastries from the bakers, and she would find kids to play with in the streets, and she would also sometimes talk with the vendors. 

The city of Meereen was so different from Winterfell and Kings Landing, but the markets and streets still had a familiarity to them.

Arya was getting prepared to leave, attaching her weapons that the queen had given her but also the secret daggers and other weapons she carried as well as the darts she remembered how to make from the house. As she finished sliding her last dagger into its sheath and attaching it to her arm she heard the footsteps. She could already tell they weren’t Tyrion’s, Daenerys’s, or Missandei’s, but they also weren’t the precise march of the unsullied guards. Something was off.

Arya stood up and quickly went to hide next to the door a sharp dagger in her hand.

The man stepped into the room and she recognized him from when she had first saw him standing behind the queen. She lowered her dagger but kept a firm and ready grip on it. He looked to the side then and noticed her.

“Why are you here?” Arya stepped away from the man a step.

“You are looking good. I assume you are healing well yes?” She didn’t trust him, he put his arms behind his back. Arya knew what he was reaching for she had seen it before.

“Why are you here?” She repeated the question again.

“Daenerys sent me to come get you she wanted to see you.” A lie. She could tell this man was a good liar but not as good as her, or the people she had learned from. Arya didn’t know if she was allowed to kill him though the man had been at Daenerys back just weeks before, did Daenerys want her killed? Why waste the effort of finding her and healing her and appointing her an unofficial queensguard just to kill her? Daenery’s didn’t send this man. And in that split-second decision as Arya saw his arms moving slightly she reached for a sleep dart and launched it at him. It hit its mark at the edge of his collarbone. After realizing what had happened he grabbed at his collarbone but it was too late as he sunk to the ground, falling into a deep sleep.

If Daenerys did not send this man, then surely, she would like to know what he did. Arya pulled the dart out of his chest and grabbed him by the back of his collar and legs before hauling him on her back and shoulders. He was heavy but she figured eventually an unsullied guard would notice and help her. She was right and unsullied guard questioned her before she said that she was going to the queen and they both went to the queen together.

*************************  
Dany POV

Dany had just finished with the last person she had to speak to today when the guards let in two more people. She then noticed it was Arya and an unsullied who had an unconscious Daario between them. She stood up.

“What is this?!” Dany watched Arya drop to her knees and the unsullied did as well.

“Do not worry your grace he is not dead just asleep.” Arya spoke from her spot.

“And why would you bring him to me if he is just asleep. And why would you know he is just asleep.”

“Because I put him to sleep.” Dany felt herself grow angrier.

“And why would you put him to sleep?”

“I mean no offense your grace but he attacked me and was most likely trying to kill me. But I did not know why he was, I knew you had not sent him and he seemed to be important to you so I did not kill him only made it so that he could not attack me. And because you did not send him I figured that you would want to hear this immediately.”

“And why should I trust you? The person I have just met over him the person I have known for far longer?”

“I cannot give you a reason, I only ask that you do trust me and if you don’t there is nothing I can do. I accepted my death a long time ago your grace and if you wish to kill me for this then so be it.” Dany didn’t quite understand this girl, she had easily said this before, and here she was saying it again. She did not seem to care if she lived or died, that irked her a little bit, she had met people like that before but this girl was somehow different.

“Very well, let us see what Daario has to say first though… if you could wake him up.” Dany watched Arya nod before she tapped him on the side of the head with her knuckles a couple of times. She heard her say “Ay come on wake up” and then she heard a groan from Daario.

She watched as he slowly came back to his senses and backed up away from Arya before growling “You little piece of shit what did you do to me?”

“You were the one trying to attack me.” Arya slowly stood up and so did Daario. Dany watched him look up at her.

“I did not! You just threw the stupid dart and at me, and then I’m passed out!”

“A lie” Arya stayed calm even as Daario’s anger rose.

“What do you mean a lie?”

“I watched you walk into my room uninvited and tell a lie about Daenerys wanting to see me, then I watched you put your arms behind your back where that dagger is. You think you are subtle but you are not. I watched your arms move and I have no doubt you were planning to plunge that dagger into my heart or my throat, but I was faster.”

“That I not true! You just attacked me for no reason I was walking the halls and you attacked me!”

“Once again a lie.”

Daenerys watched as Daario grew even angrier. She would stop this before it got out of hand.

“Enough!”

“How am I supposed to tell who is lying and who is telling the truth.”

“Truly it is only what you believe but I can give my side and reasoning. Why would I attack this man? Whose name I have just found out, who I still don’t know anything about, this man who I saw at your side once and that is the only time I have ever seen him. Why would I attack him other than to defend myself, and if he was correct and I just attacked him out of nowhere why would I have not just killed him? I could’ve easily. And also, why would I bring his sleeping form here to the queen that could have me executed for attacking this man for “No reason”.” Arya bowed her head.

Daario didn’t seem to know how to respond to that and she watched his shoulders slump.

“My queen let me explain…” Dany cut him off.

“There is no need it seems that the Zoklītsos has explained everything.” Dany walked down the steps to stand just a couple feet in front of both of them.

“What you did was not okay Daario and I take it as a personal rebellion against me, to not only did you disobey my commands you attacked a person who pledged their life to me. I will not have your head now but if I ever see you again I will. Leave and do not come back.” Daenerys watched him take a breath as if to speak, she shot him a glare. He nodded his head and some unsullied stepped forward to escort him from the city. As she watched him go she was surprised to not feel anything, she had banished the man she thought she loved and she felt nothing.

Dany looked over at Arya, who actually looked a little shocked at everything that had just happened.

“What?” she asked.

“I did not expect you to believe me over him. After I lied to you the first time.” 

“And why should I believe a man who is clearly lying. Not only did you give valid reasoning, but when you lied to me it was before you pledged your life and your service to me, I expect now that you will always be honest with me will you promise me that?” Dany did not know why but she was starting to trust the girl more and more. Not only that but she heard Tyrion’s words ring in her head “the Starks are a loyal and honorable house, and they have a way of inspiring everyone they meet”. 

“I can try my very hardest to never lie to you my queen.” Even though she didn’t fully commit to the promise Daenerys had a feeling that any time she needing the wolf to by honest she would be.

“Good. Would you like to start now then? We were going to go continue planning for Westeros and I have a feeling you will be helpful in that.” She didn’t really wait for a reply as she walked up the steps and to the planning room where Missandei, Tyrion, and Grey Worm where all waiting. Daenerys noticed the bigger space between Missandei and Grey Worm but didn’t comment on it. For a minute everyone stood awkwardly in the room before Tyrion broke the silence.

“Well should we get started then? We have a lot of planning to do if we want this to be a success.” Tyrion clapped his hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter!! As always i love comments, and thanks so much for reading.  
> ~beanies


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so i wanted to let you know that i probably won't be posting a chapter this Wednesday. I have a very busy week ahead of me and i'm not sure i will be able to write a chapter by Wednesday. I am planning to update next Sunday though, and who knows maybe i will try and give you guys a little bit of a longer chapter for the missed update.

Dany POV

Arya had actually been quite helpful even though she ended every statement she made about the North with “but that was a long time ago”, Dany was thankful for the information nonetheless. 

They had been planning for at least a week now, every day when Dany left her room Arya would be there waiting for her and together they would walk to the throne room. And after Dany was done handling any business that needed to be attended to then they would plan, and after many hours of that all of them would be free to do what they wanted. 

Today Dany was walking with Grey Worm, and together they were walking along the dock and making sure all the ships were prepared, they would be leaving in just a couple of days. 

After just a year and a half the city was built back to its former glory, the people were learning to live without slavery although there were still issues that they did stumble upon Dany was confident that they would be able to pick their own leader and rule themselves. After she had taken the Iron Throne she planned to come back here and hopefully make an alliance with them.

Dany had given Arya the rest of the day off to do whatever she liked, Grey Worm would be able to protect her if anything bad did happen anyways. Sometimes she wondered what the wolf did in her spare time, she never found her in her room and the guards reported that some nights she didn’t even come back until the morning where she would head straight for Dany’s door.

They neared the end of the dock where the rest of the ships docked were the Ironborn’s, the whole fleet was ready for travel whenever the left. Dany spotted Yara and Theon Greyjoy, she walked over to them and made sure that their fleet was ready to leave as well. She also asked them if they would like to join her for dinner that evening to go over the final plans with them seeing as they hadn’t been included in the main planning, they agreed. After she was sure everything was ready for departure she decided to spend the rest of the day in the city with her people, almost as a goodbye before they left.

They walked through the streets together passing stalls and vendors of all kinds. Dany sometimes forgot why she did the things she did, sometimes the arguments and the troubles and everything else she had to go through almost didn’t seem worth it, but as she saw the small kids weaving through the crowds free of collars and burdens, of the people laughing and singing, she remembered. She felt a smile pull at the corners of her lips and she let it, she looked over at Grey Worm and he gave her a small smile in return.

They continued to walk through the streets, the stall owners offering her food and gifts that she politely declined unless she paid for it. They reached a small open plain where the children would play now that they were free. Dany saw a person that defiantly wasn’t a child dancing around with them a fake wooden sword in hand as they tried to fend off all the little children.

It took a moment for the recognition to kick in, that was Arya in a simple tunic and breeches and bare feet playing with the children. She watched as the killer let herself be bested pretending to fall to her knees and beg for mercy. Then all the little children tackled her to the ground, Arya laughed and tried to get up but the children clung to her.

Dany watched as Arya went limp instead of trying to get up and all the children squealed and let go. Arya got up then and picked up the closest child to her swinging them around in a circle, the child laughed and squealed loudly their giggles filling the air. Arya set the child down and another child tugged at her pants making an up motion with their arms and hands, she bent down and did the same thing to that child, soon enough she had a small line of children. After a couple children Arya sat down hard in the dirt, she said something Dany couldn’t quite make out and the children sat down around her and some even sat on her lap. She watched as even some older kids walked over and sat around her.

Dany started walking over to them and some of the children made faces of awe and pointed fingers. Arya turned her head and looked at her.

“Would her grace like to join us?”

“And what exactly would I be joining you for Zoklītsos?” She walked closer to Arya until she stood just to the side of the girl.

“Stories of course, I can’t let them go back to their parents to riled up. I was once one of those kids and I know how much of a pain I was to my parents.” Dany laughed lightly at that, then she took a seat next Arya. A little kid whispered something in Arya’s ear and she smirked lightly before nodding her head. The little kid got a big smile on her face before climbing clumsily onto Dany’s lap. She was a little shocked at first but then she smiled.

Arya jumped right into a story about wolves, of course, the kids seemed to be actively listening though and so Dany was happy to sit and listen to the tale as well.

~~~~

By the time Arya decided that the story would have to continue tomorrow the sun was setting over the horizon. Some of the kids were yawning, and others were already snoring including the one on Dany’s lap. 

Arya looked over at her before giving her a small smile, she pulled the kid off of Dany’s lap she adjusted the kid in her own lap before standing up with both of them in her arms.

“I’m going to go get these kids back to their parents.” She turned away and went over to some of the older kids asking for help caring the little ones back home.

“I will come too.” She stood up and picked a sleeping child off the ground.

Together they walked to the houses of each child, which surprisingly enough Arya knew where each child lived. They walked the older kids back to their houses as well and bid them a good night, with some of them Arya shared a short conversation about training and how they would have to practice without her seeing as she would be leaving soon.

As they were walking back to the pyramid Dany decided she would approach the subject.

“We are going back to Westeros tomorrow.”

“Yes, we are.”

“Do they even know you’re alive?” Arya sighed and Dany thought she might have gone a little too far.

“Yes? No? I don’t know. When I was passed out I saw one of my brother’s, but I don’t even know if that was real or if my mind was making up things before I died to give me some form of peace. And if it was real he probably thinks I’m dead anyway or at least that’s what I told him. I haven’t seen my sister since I escaped kings landing and I haven’t seen my brother since he left for the wall. For all they know I died in the middle of nowhere or in King’s Landing. It’s been years I don’t even know if they care anymore, we we’ve all been through some shit they probably have better things to think about.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t miss them. And just because they don’t know what happened to you doesn’t mean they don’t miss you or mourn you. I never met my brother Rhaegar but I find myself thinking about him sometimes anyway.” Dany didn’t think of him as much as used to it was true, she had been busy ruling and surviving, but that didn’t mean he didn’t cross her mind. 

They had reached the Pyramid and Dany remembered that she had to go to the evening meal with the Greyjoy’s. She didn’t want to be alone though.

“Would you like to join me for dinner?” Arya looked like she wanted to say no but Dany knew she wouldn’t.

“If that is what you wish, your grace.”

“Dany is fine when we are alone Arya.” Arya nodded her head and together they walked to dinner, which was being held in the planning room.

When they walked in Yara and Theon were already there, she immediately felt Arya tense next to her and the room went silent. She didn’t know what had happened, Theon’s eyes had widened and in the defining silence she heard him whisper.

“Arya?” And it was as if that one word had set something off in Arya, she bolted across the room and before anyone even registered what had happened she had Theon on his back and her hand was around his throat.

“You piece of shit!He thought of you as brother and you fucking betrayed him! You took our home! You grew up there, my father thought of you as his own son, he treated you like his own son. And how did you repay him!? You betrayed us, and you took over Winterfell before burning in to the ground! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” Dany watched as Arya squeezed just a little harder on his throat before loosening it just enough for him to speak.

Everyone in the room was in shock, and it took her a moment to realize that Arya had a very crucial part of her plan on his back ready to kill him.

“Arya! That is enough, you will let go of him. I need him and his ships to take Westeros and the alliance I’ve made with them won’t last very long if a person in my service kills one of the people I’ve made an alliance with.” Dany took a cautious step forward and put a hand on Arya’s shoulder, Arya growled slightly. She still didn’t get off Theon, Dany wasn’t sure she could make her. Arya looked up from Theon and stared at her then looked down at Theon again. She took her hand off his throat but still pinned him to the ground.

“If he can give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill him for what he did, I won’t. But he has to prove himself, I wouldn’t trust him if I were you he already betrayed one family he spent his entire life with.” Arya continued to stare at Theon.

“I’m so sorry! I know what I did was wrong, and you probably won’t ever forgive me. I’ve done all I can to help your family after though. When Sansa was taken by Ramsey I helped her escape! That is the only thing I can say, Arya. What I did was wrong and I will be paying for it the rest of my life.” Arya didn’t move, she just stared at him.

“Tell me why Theon, why did you do it?” Arya’s voice cracked, she hadn’t showed this much emotion not even when she was with the kids or talking about her family earlier that day.

“I wanted my father to be proud of me… but something I didn’t realize was that my real father died in King’s Landing. I’m sorry for what I did to your family Arya, none of you deserved what has happened to your family.” Arya pushed herself off him.

“I still don’t forgive you, but I can tell something happened. The Theon I knew wouldn’t have said any of the things you just did, and probably would’ve challenged me even though I could easily have killed you before you even knew what had happened. And because you helped Sansa I won’t kill you. But I swear to the gods Theon, if you make one wrong move, if you even think about betraying Daenerys or my family ever again, I won’t hesitate to put a knife in your throat and no one will even know until they find your body somewhere… if they even recognize it.” Arya then turned to her.

“Your grace” And without another word Arya left the room. The room was silent.

“I thought she was dead everyone thought she was dead, Jon and Sansa think she is dead. They need to know that she’s alive.” Theon got up off the ground.

“You will not be the one to tell them. I’m not sure Arya is ready, and she should be the one to tell them she is alive.”

“How is she even alive? Why is she here?”

“That is a long story I’m sure she doesn’t want shared with you unless she shares it herself, I don’t even know the full story. But she is here now and she is going to help me take the Iron Throne.”

“We should start dinner and go over these plans we will be leaving early tomorrow and I would like to get some rest.” Dany decided that she didn’t want to talk about it anymore without Arya in the room.

“Very well your grace.” Yara pulled out a seat for her and Dany sat down. They had a long dinner ahead of them and after that it would be a long travel to Westeros. But Dany was ready to go home and take her birthright, she had her dragons, her army, her ships, and now she had an alliance with the biggest realm of Westeros, she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter. And just once again i probably won't be posting a cha[ter this Wednesday but i will try and post next Sunday.Thanks so much for reading guys!  
> ~beanies


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead sorry it took longer than expected to post again. In the end notes i'll talk a little bit more about everything and i kinda want you to read them because news but for now you guys have been waiting long enough!! Enjoy!

Arya POV

She could feel the dirt under her feet as she ran, she could smell all the scents of the forest with a nose that wasn’t hers, she could her hear pack running behind her, her ears twitching to take in every sound. She reached the edge of this patch of forest and burst through the trees her small pack behind her, they ran through the fields. In a way it was freeing, being able to run and run until even lungs that weren’t her own tired out. 

She halted and her pack slowed behind her, the moon was out; a silver light spreading across the ground. She stared at the moon for just a small moment before taking off again, bolting through the forest and weaving through the trees like she owned this forest, in a way she did, she was the Alpha and her pack was the largest in this area.

She could smell it, the herd of deer just ahead, she slowed to a trot, then a sneak, her shoulders hunched down as she watched and circled. And like the snap of a bowstring she was pouncing right into the herd growling and snapping, her pack right behind her, a deer broke off from the group and she ran after it. This one would do for now.

She gained more and more ground quick but sure she jumped and snapped her jaws around the neck of the deer before pulling down hard, she heard the snap of its neck.

Arya’s eyes flew open and her hammock shook slightly. She hadn’t warged into Nymeria in a long time, but she suspected the closer they got to Westeros the easier it was for her mind to connect with the wolf.

They had been sailing for just a couple of days now and would reach Westeros soon the trip was taking longer because of all the ships they had to keep track of. The Ironeborn were sailing their own quadrant of ships and were helping quite a bit because of their experience with traveling on the sea in large groups. 

Arya still didn’t trust Theon, or any of the Ironborn really, but they seemed to be keeping their promise and Arya wondered what Dany promised them to keep them loyal. Apparently even growing up amongst one and treating him like a brother still didn’t earn loyalty.

After Arya had left the room with Theon in it she had immediately walked to her room. She was still angry with him, how could she not be after everything he had done, but Dany said she made a deal with his sister and him and if Theon swallowed his pride enough to make a deal with a woman then something was different. She had sat on the floor next to her bed and got out her sharpening stone. After pulling each of her blades out and setting them in a neat line on the ground in from of her, she picked up the first one and started to sharpen it the rhythmic scrape kept her thoughts in order. 

After some time Tyrion had walked into her room, looking slightly amused. 

~Flashback~

“Not that I mind what you did, I never did like the Greyjoys, but it would not be wise of you to do it again.” Tyrion walked into the room and sat down at Arya’s table.

“And why do you have a say in what I do and do not do, imp?” 

“I don’t have a say, but take it from a man that has been by Daenerys’ side for a little while now and from the same man that had to convince her not to have you killed, she is not happy with your outburst. I understand of your troubles with the Greyjoy boy but in the future, I advise you to keep your troubles inside like the rest of us.”

“That boy betrayed my brother, then he took over my family’s home, and “killed” my brothers, then he burnt Winterfell to the ground. I don’t know if the boy did kill my brothers or not, for my own reasons, but that does not matter. That boy lived under my father’s roof for years, my father treated him like his own son, and Robb treated him like a brother, and he repaid my family with betrayal and destruction. Under the laws of the North I should have killed him right there.” She got up off the ground and put her knives away. Tyrion watched her and took a sip of his wine.

“I understand a lot has happened to you and your family Arya, but you have to understand that the world doesn’t always hold justice for the wicked in the same way it doesn’t always hold mercy for the good. Learn to pick your battles Arya you can’t fight them all and expect not to lose at some point.”

“I don’t expect not to lose at some point, I almost have many times before, but I will die fighting a cause I believe in rather than a coward who didn’t fight for the laws I stand for and uphold.” Arya straightened her back slightly and stared down at the imp.

“And in that you are just like your lord father, a Stark through and through. But the one problem with you Starks is just that, you don’t know when to back down, sometimes you must lose a fight to win a war. If your brother and father understood that I’m sure neither of us would be standing here right now.” Arya growled and bent down so her face was just in front of Tyrion’s face.

“My father and brother were great and just leaders who loved their people and in return the people loved them just as much if not more. If you were half as smart as they say you are it was awfully dumb move of you to say that.” Arya put one of her blades to Tyrion’s throat. 

“I never questioned their loyalty or honor, or even their leadership skills. Just their ability to choose their battles. And would it be wise of you to kill the hand of the queen in your own room?”

“And who said I would kill you? And if I did choose to kill you I could flee the city and no one would be able to find me.” Arya lowered the blade to Tyrion’s groin. He gave a breathy almost nervous laugh.

“Surprisingly enough this isn’t the first time I’ve been threaten to have my cock cut off. But you must understand that I did not mean offense, all I wanted to say is that sometimes it is better not to fight the battle Arya. You and the queen have the same cause I know you do or else you would not have stayed so long, she might be young and a little inexperienced but she is smart, fight for her and with her. And learn to have patience when it comes to certain things.” Arya stared at Tyrion for one more moment before letting go of him roughly and moving her blade away. She watched Tyrion take slight gulp, she knew that he knew that she would’ve gone through with it and did not make empty threats. He wasn’t an idiot after all.

“I do not like you, but at least you make sense. You can leave now and tell the queen, who I know sent you, that she has my apologies and that I will not do it again. Goodnight imp.” Tyrion got off the chair and walked out the door with only a slight wave of his hand goodnight. When he was outside her bedroom she heard him curse out loud and then mumble something under his breath that she couldn’t pick up.

~End Flashback~

Arya stood up from her hammock and pulled her boots on she strapped her sword to her side and needle to her other side then her other assorted weapons went in their hiding places as well just as always. She walked up to the deck that was just lighting up with the early morning sun, the night crew was still sitting lazily around the deck the waters had been peaceful for the most part and everyone was thankful for it.

She walked up to the quarterdeck to check on the man steering the ship who looked tired despite his straight back and firm eye on the horizon.

“Long night I expect Wilim.” Wilim grunted.

“Aye, these dumbasses don’ know how to sail for shit, call themselves Ironborne but sleep half the nigh’, Good thin’ we had nothing but nice water. If we wer’ in a storm we all be fucked.” Wilim was an older Ironborne man, been sailing most of his life, he was broad chested, with a dark black beard and a scraggly mess of hair on top of his head, and a few of his teeth were missing but that didn’t stop form him yelling out that you were a dumbass. Yara had appointed him to sail the queens ship because she knew he wouldn’t take shit, but was still smart enough to know when to shut his mouth, unlike a lot of the younger Ironborne. The younger Ironborne listened to him for the most part which was good. And although Arya still didn’t particularly like Ironborne, Wilim was a quiet partner for the most part, and when he did speak she did agree with him, they weren’t friends but there are only so many people on a ship and even fewer she could tolerate.

“If we were in a storm with good sailors we would still be fucked.” Wilim laughed at that and let out an ‘aye’ in agreement.

“Do you have guess of when we will reach the mainland? You know the queen will ask and it’s better to just have me tell her when I go to her later.”

“Soon, tomorrow mos’ likely, if no’ earlier.” Arya nodded her head and Wilim nodded back, Arya walked down to the deck again and along the way she slapped an Ironborne, who was leaning against the main mast snoring loudly, on the back of the head. He startled awake and looked around for a moment before spotting her.

“What the fuck! You little prick.” He lunged for her and she easily stepped out of his way. 

“Relax, m’lady you can go sleep in the hammocks down in the hold if you are so tired. Wouldn’t want you to be caught sleeping on the deck in front of the queen would you.” He growled when she said m’lady and she smirked, but he grumbled and started walking to the hatch of the sleeping hold. 

Daenerys would most likely be up in another hour or so along with Missandei, Tyrion would most likely sleep until the afternoon. And Grey Worm was most likely down in the hold awake but wouldn’t come up until later. So, Arya climbed the main mast, just like she did whenever she wanted to be alone. Her hands and feet were steady and when she reached the crow’s nest she sat down and stared off into the blue water the was lighting up with an orange yellow glow as the sun rose in the sky.

A day, one day and she would be back in Westeros, she had been there just a short while ago and yet in her mind it seemed longer. Home. Or what used to be home she wasn’t sure anymore, Westeros and Winterfell where the homes to a girl that was innocent a girl that hadn’t seen the ways of the world yet. She wasn’t that girl anymore, she was so very different. Arya shook her head, she would be staying in Westeros this time because she had a duty there.

She watched the sun rise, and just like she had predicted Daenerys walked out of her cabin with Missandei trailing behind her, they had decided to share a cabin because Daenerys felt that Missandei should have a cabin as well but there is only so much space on a ship and Tyrion had also gotten a smaller cabin Dany offered to figure out a wayso she could have a cabin as well but Arya declined it would’ve been too much work. 

Arya climbed down the mast with graceful ease. She met the queen and Missandei how she had every morning, with a bow of her head.

“Good morning your grace, Missandei.”

“Good morning Arya.” Daenerys gave her smile that was just a quirk of her lips.

“Always on time as usual.” 

“Of course.” Arya gave just a huff of a laugh.

“Wilim expects us to reach the mainland by tomorrow if not sooner.”

“That’s good to hear, I’m quite down with being on this ship. If we will be reaching land so soon I think we should go over plans one last time.”

“Very well, should we wait for Tyrion and Grey Worm?”

“I will have someone fetch them for now let’s get started.” Daenerys nodded her head back at her room and they all walked back inside. They all walked into Daeanerys’ room.  
*****************  
Tyrion POV

Tyrion was having a good dream when he was woken rather rudely by Grey Worm. Well others wouldn’t consider it rude but he did, just waking him up was rude. And now he was sitting in Daenerys’ room while they went over plans that had been gone over again and again. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He cut everyone one off and they looked at him “although it’s great that you are being cautious we have already gone over these plans many times and done everything we can, there is really nothing else that needs to be discussed. Besides plans hardly last long in battle, I’m sure you will win my queen. With the army we already have we would have a great chance at winning, but now we have the North on our side as well, there is no doubt we will win with them on our side.” He looked at everyone in the room.

“As much as I hate him he is right, the north is powerful, Robb would have one the war of the five kings, but as much as I hate to admit he was still just a boy younger than me actually. Your army is powerful as well my queen. Together our chances of losing will be almost none.” Tyrion was taken by surprise when Arya mentioned her brother and agreed with him, just a few days ago she had been threatening to slit his throat and or cut off his cock.

Daenerys looked at Arya then him, before letting out a sigh.

“Very well, what do you suggest we do then there is only so much that you can do while trapped on a boat.” Tyrion smiled at that.

“I might have an idea but I’m not sure you will love it.”

~~

They were all sitting in a circle around a small table, to his left was Missandei and to his right was Grey Worm, and to the left of Missandei was Daernerys and then to the right of Grey Worm was Arya.

“You are right I do not like this idea at all.” Tyrion poured them each a cup of wine and Daenerys watched. He handed them each a cup half full of wine.

“Live a little my queen we are trapped on a boat for at least another day I think it will be okay for you to get drunk off your ass its quite fun. Here is how the game works, I make a statement about your past and if I am right you drink if I am wrong I drink.” Missandei and Grey Worm both looked awkwardly about each other.

“That is the dumbest game to play with a Queen who you know the past of, two previous slaves, and assassin that you knew when she was young. IF you want to play a drinking game come up with a new one.” Arya stared at him. He opened his mouth and then closed it, she did have a point.

“Very well, new game how about this. We go in a circle, you tell a lie or a truth and the person to the left of you has to guess if you are telling a truth or a lie. If they guess if you told a truth or if you told a lie then you drink, and if they don’t then they drink.” He raised both his eyebrows at them, in a good enough gesture.

“Fine, you will go first then.” Daenerys tipped his cup to him. He nodded his head and thought of something to say, then he got it.

“My old squire, Podrick, had a crush on me and I knew he did because he told one of my old friends who then told me.” He looked at all of them then Missandei. She stared at him for just a moment, before saying her answer.

“Lie” He stared at her in shock for a moment before nodding his head.

“I’m surprised I thought I was a rather good liar, but very well your turn Grey Worm.”  
~~  
The game went on for a while and surprisingly yet somehow not surprisingly by the time everyone seemed ready to be done Arya had not drunk a single time.

“How do you do that? How are you so good and lying and knowing when other people lie?” Tyrion pointed his finger at Arya, he was by far the drunkest one here mostly because he wanted to be and had drunk an extra three glasses besides the two he had to drink for the game.

“It is something you learn when you have had a life like mine.”

“And what exactly is a life like yours?”

“I’ve been lying through my teeth for years, first it was about identity then it slipped into other things. And when I reached the house I thought I was a good liar but I was nothing compared to them. But to be a servant of the many-faced god you must be good at lying and reading people in general. And they have motivating methods of getting you to be very good at something quickly.”

“And what were those methods.” He knew that this was getting into a risky area even with his fogged mind but he was curious as to what happened to the girl in all these years.

“Would you like to experience them first hand?” Arya smirked at him before standing straight from the chair she was leaning against. And that was how he knew he crossed a line.

“Not particularly.”

Everyone in the room was silent before Daenerys broke it.

“I think we are tired here it will be a long day tomorrow and we still have daylight left for today you are free to do what you wish.” Tyrion was happy to hear that, he planned to go back to bed.

“Arya if you would like you can stay in the room with Missandei and I, she has been teaching me Braavosi in spare time because there is not a lot to do on this ship. I feel like you would be helpful in that too seeing as you lived in Braavos for a while.” Daenerys gave Arya a small smile.

“Of course, your grace.” Arya nodded her head at Daenerys and sat down again next to her. 

Tyrion and Grey Worm walked out of the room together and then split there separate ways.

Tyrion smirked to himself, he could already tell that something was going to happen between Daenerys and Arya in the future he didn’t know when but it was going to happen, if after only a brief period they were acting like this around each other. And neither of them could even tell what was happening between them. He usually tended not to meddle in peoples love lives specifically but these too would be good for each other and there was nothing wrong with giving them a little push in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason why i was gone so long i had my regional science fair and just quite a bit of school work and then i went on vacation but on vacation i had to make up for the stuff i was missing from school whenever i had spare time, so i just had a lot going on. And then i didn't update yesterday because it was my girlfriends birthday and i just didn't have time to finish the chapter because i wanted to do something nice for her. But yeah that's why i haven't posted in a while. Also I wanted to say that for a while now i probably wont be posting two chapters a week, i will probably only post on Sunday's, and the reason for that is i got an application to go to my national science fair which is in October but i have to be done with the application by June. The probably with that is the application is huge and is going to take me a long time to fill out even if i work on it pretty often on it, and i think if i get accepted this will be a big opportunity for me so i'm going to work hard on it, the downside for that is i will still have school work to do on top of the application and i still have to do other things like practice my golf because i am trying out for the team next year, so it will just be hectic and i don't know if i will have time to post twice a week. But don't worry i do not plan on abandoning this fic, i want to see it through to the end even if it takes a while because i am busy. If you actually read this thank you for listening :) and if you didn't that's fine too. Anyways that's all and i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> ~Beanies


	10. Chapter 10

Jon POV 

Jon had gotten the letter just five days ago saying his brother was alive and at The Wall, the night’s watch had sent him a letter saying that his brother had just showed up at the wall. His baby brother was alive, even after years he had managed to survive beyond the wall. Upon receiving the letter Jon had told Sansa and asked her to stay in Winterfell and rule in his stead while he north to their brother to bring him home. Before he left he hugged his sister and whispered into her ear “the wolves are coming home Sansa, I will bring him back safely I promise.” She had hugged him tighter “I know you will” Then she had pulled away from the hug and they parted goodbye

He took a small party of four other people with him to retrieve his brother, they all volunteered even after he said that he was going to cut the trip to the wall in half by riding as fast and as much as possible. They had now been riding for four and a half days and Jon new they still had at least another two days ahead of them if they continued at the pace they were going.

“King, the men are tired I think we should rest if only for little while.” Bryce pulled his stead up in line with Jon’s. He was a good man, didn’t talk much except when necessary but was a good, trusted soldier of House Mormont. It was still weird to be called King, he didn’t think he would ever get used to it. Jon looked behind him at the men, his men, they were falling a little behind but he could still see the fog of their breath as they sucked breaths in and puffed them out. He slowed his horse until they caught up with him and they all slowed to a trot. Jon watched as the snow fell softly to the ground, for now it was nothing but the soft powder kind and he hoped it stayed that way, a blizzard would backtrack them days.

“We will find a place to rest here, not in the open though we need shelter, winter is here and you do not want to be a victim of it especially this far north.” Bryce gave him a look that said thank you before he settled back with the other men as they let Jon ride ahead. Although most of these men were a couple of years Jon’s senior they have never experience the cold that gets down to you bones this far north, even in the summer, let alone the winter.

“Something is over there!” One of the men, Darren, pointed in the direction of where Jon could see a small group of blurred black through the snow, he could also see the faint trail of smoke rising into the sky. People, there were people over there and if his group could see them there wasn’t a doubt in his mind, that group could see his men and him.  
“Get down! Get out of sight!” Jon whispered harshly at them before they all rode off to take cover behind a small group of boulders to there right. They all hopped off their horses.  
“If we continue on the trail we were going to the wall they will spot us and we do not know if they are allies or not. You will all stay here and I will sneak my way closer to their camp. If they are enemies I will come back and we attack together.” 

“You can’t go alone, if something happened to you the north would be in chaos, at least let one of us come with.” Toran protested and put a hand on Jon’s shoulder before he could hope up from behind the rock.

“I’ve been in worse situations and against worse odds Toran, I was Lord commander of the night’s watch. Besides one person is less noticeable than two you will all stay here until instructed otherwise.” Jon got up from behind the boulder before there could be more protests. 

He kept low and crept in a large arch from the boulder to the camp making sure to keep covered. There was another group of boulders next to the camp they had set it up so it protected them from most of the wind. He used that to his advantage he crept close to the boulders and then leaned against them. He took a deep breath before he got on his stomach and crawled his way to the edge of the boulder, before he peaked his head around he tried to cover his hair in snow to make the dark black less noticeable. He peaked his head around the boulder and studied the people in the camp. There was a boy leaning against a rock, he was talking with a girl that had her hood us but her curly black hair was sticking out for it. Jon’s eyes swept over the other three people in the camp, they were night’s watchmen he could tell immediately, it was Edd and two other watchmen. But what were they doing out here? Jon pulled his head back behind the boulder.

Why would they be all the way out here with two kids… it clicked in his mind. Bran! That’s Bran he has grown so much! Jon felt a smile split across his face and he stood up he walked out from behind the boulder.

“Bran?!” Bran stopped talking and looked away from the girl, Blue eyes met deep brown.

“Jon? Jon!” Brans eyes widened and he leaned forward, Jon ran towards him and dropped to his knees. He took Bran in his arms and hugged him close muttering “You’re alive” repeatedly. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and by then Jon’s party had joined them.

“Why aren’t you at the wall? I was coming to get you”

“I wanted to leave, and a few people said that it might even be safer to be out here than at The Wall. So, some volunteered to take me south, Edd said he would lead the group, that it was the least he could do for a brother of Jon’s.” Bran looked at Edd and then back at Jon. 

“Why aren’t you at The Wall though, isn’t the pledge for life?” Jon looked down.

“It is for life, and I was there for life. But it doesn’t matter you’re alive Bran, and Winterfell is ours again. We can go home to Sansa, it’s just us now but we can go home.” Jon reached out and held his brother by his shoulders. His brother was alive, he had known for days now but sitting here in front of the boy that was so different from the one he left back at Winterfell all those years ago was different in a way he could see it with his own eyes, one more Stark that had managed to survive.

“Rickon’s out there somewhere too though Jon, he had to have survived he had Osha to help him to protect him.” Bran looked hopeful, Jon had forgotten that Bran had been beyond The Wall he had no idea of what had happened down here. 

“Rickon died, in the battle with Ramsey Bolton. He died right in front of me and I couldn’t save him.” Brans face fell.

“I was supposed to protect him, he wanted to stay with me while we traveled beyond the wall but I wouldn’t let him.”

“It’s not your fault Bran, you made the right choice you couldn’t have known what would have happened. We can visit his tomb when we get back to Winterfell, I don’t want to stay out here for longer than possible. We can rest for a little while and then I want to at least get back to the forest for more cover. Try and get some rest I will keep watch, and when we ride I want you to tell me why you went beyond The Wall in the first place.” Jon ruffled Brans hair, he felt a slight pang in his heart, the action reminded him of Arya, he smiled at Bran anyway before standing up to talk to his men.

~~~~

They left after just couple hours of rest, they didn’t have the supplies to really camp out in the open snow. Jon had told the men from The Wall that they could return there where they were needed. He gave Edd his thanks for protecting his brother despite everything, and then they shook hands and then parted ways. 

“Why did you even go beyond The Wall in the first place? Who even brought you there?” Jon stole a glance over at the girl that was riding on the horse that Edd was kind enough to let them have. Bran was riding with Darren the strongest of the group who could hold him up on his horse.

“After Winterfell was taken by Theon and Rickon and I escaped with Osha and Hodor, we hide in the catacombs and when Ramsey took Winterfell back we escaped. We were going to The Wall, to you, but on the way to The Wall we met Meera and Jojen Reed. We all continued north together but something happened. Jojen had the greensight, he said you weren’t at castle black anymore that you were beyond The Wall and that the Three-eyed Raven was telling us to go beyond The Wall. I knew that it wouldn’t be safe for Rickon so I sent him and Osha away to protect him. And the rest of us continued North. We were there when you and the others were fighting against the traitors.” Jon looked at Bran startled, this was a lot to take in.

“You were there?! What happened?” Jon had a lot of questions but he knew his brother wasn’t done.

“That’s a story for another time, you wanted to know how I survived beyond The Wall for so long. During the battle, we fled and kept going North, we kept going and going until we reached the first weirwood tree and the first Godswood. Just before we reached the tree we were attacked by Others and Jojen died but then we were saved by the children of the forest. They aren’t just in the stories that Old nan used to tell, they were real and they saved us. They took us below the tree and we met the Three-eyed Raven and he taught me as much as he could. But then I messed up I just wanted to see father again, but I messed up and no the Three-eyed Raven is dead and Hodor is dead and Summer is dead all because of me. Meera and I would’ve died too if it wasn’t for Uncle Benjen.” Jon’s eyes widened.

“You saw Uncle Benjen? I though he was dead.”

“Close, he took us to the edge of the forest and said he couldn’t go any further.”

“Why couldn’t he go any further?”

“He said that The Wall and beyond was for the living, that he wasn’t quite living. I think he died Jon, and then somehow came back.” 

“He wouldn’t be the only one.” Jon muttered under his breath but somehow Bran still heard. Jon could see as Bran worked it out in his head.

“Wait, you died? And came back… is that why you aren’t at The Wall. What happened how did you die?” He sighed but he knew at some point he would have to tell him  
“My own brothers they killed me because I did what I believed to be right. They murdered me even little Olly, and somehow, I came back I don’t know how or why but I’m here. I couldn’t stay there not after what happened, so I left with Sansa, who had escaped the Boltons, and we took back Winterfell.” Bran looked like he wanted to ask more about what happened but they both had questions for each other and decided to save them for home.

“Sansa will be happy to see you.”

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her too."

~~~~~~

They pulled through the gates of Winterfell, everyone was tired and looked about ready to fall off their horses. It had taken them another six days to get back to Wintefell. Luck was on their side though because throughout the whole trip there was nothing but light snow. Jon got off his horse and went to Darren to pull Bran off his horse. He pulled him into his arms and turned around and saw the small crowd that had started to gather to welcome them home, he watched as some whispered. Then he saw them part and Sansa ran through and right towards them.

“Bran!! Jon!” She got up to them and slowed but enveloped them both in a hug. She pulled back and smiled wide at them, a rare sight these days, then she looked behind her.  
“Well someone come help them they have all had a long ride.” People seemed to snap out of there daze and started walking about helping his men pull horses into stables and put away supplies someone walked over to Jon and offered to take Bran Jon declined but did ask him to put his supplies and horse away. Jon started walking inside with Bran still in his arms and Sansa trailing behind him.

Once they all got settled Sansa spoke up.

“I’m so happy to see you, you’ve grown up a lot since I saw you last. But then I guess we all have.”

“Yeah” They all sat there for just a moment, and Sansa broke the silence again.

“What happened to you?”

Bran let out a small sigh and started the story he had already told him but a little more detailed this time.

~~

After he was finished, they both still had questions and he answered without complaint he even asked them some. About what had happened to them, and what and happened in general on this side of The Wall. After a little while though Bran got a serious expression on his face.

“There’s one last thing I want to talk about, I know who your mother is Jon I saw it in a visin beyond The Wall. I know its sudden and unexpected but I think you need to know.” Jon sat up at that and scooted just a little bit closer to Bran.

“You know who my mother is?”

“Yes, but it’s not who you think it is.”

“Well then tell me.”

“You aren’t Ned’s son, you were Lyanna’s. You’re a Targaryen Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Bran! Sorry if it this chapter seems a little rushed/crappier than others. Anyways i hoped you enjoyed the chapter anyways. Hope you have a good week and thanks for reading.  
> ~Beanies


	11. Chapter 11

** Jon POV **

                “You aren’t Ned’s son, you were Lyanna’s. You’re a Targaryen Jon.” At first the words didn’t register in his ears. He slumped down in his seat slightly. Him, the bastard of Winterfell, Lord Snow of the night’s watch, a Targaryen. There was no way in seven hells, not only that but he had finally become a Stark of Winterfell, something he had wanted his whole life. But yet, here he was with the brother he just got back saying that he wasn’t a Stark, saying he wasn’t even a snow or the bastard of Eddard Stark.

                “No, that can’t be.” He uttered the words quietly and was sure they barely heard him.

                “It’s as big of a shock to me as it is to you Jon, but I saw it myself.”  Jon looked over at his brother.

                “How?”

                “I told you about the three-eyed raven, he showed me father and his battle at the tower of joy. On my own I saw it again, when father went into the tower of joy Lyanna was there laying on a bloodied bed. The maidens put you in father’s arms and Lyanna said her final words before dying, she told father to protect you that no one could know you were Rhaegar’s son. Father said you were his own bastard to protect you.” Jon stood up from the table they were sitting at.

                “I… I need to go.” He walked out of the room quickly, Sansa and Bran let them him leave.

                Jon walked down the halls and burst through the doors to the outside, the snow fell softly around him as he walked through the grounds. His pace quickened to a jog and then a run as his legs carried him to the place he wanted to go before his mind could even catch up.

                His knees hit the ground in front of the tomb with a dull thud and his hand reached out. The stone felt even colder than normal under the heat of his palm. One word ran through his head..

                “Mother…”

                After years of wondering who his mother was, after the torture of baring Catelyns hate because he wasn’t her son. And now he knew who his mother was and that Ned wasn’t even his father. Jon remembered the words that Ned once said to him ‘You may not have my name but you have my blood.’ He still had Stark blood but he had Targaryen blood as well, Rhaegar was his father. Rhaegar Targaryen was his father, the man who had started a war because he loved lady Lyanna, and he was the outcome of that loved that caused the war that was Robert’s rebellion. His hand didn’t leave the cold stone of his mother’s tomb as he pieced in all together in his mind.

                ~~~~

                He didn’t know how long he had been here, staring at the face of his mother, but he could feel the cold numbness in his fingers and the chills that ran from the back of his neck down to the bottom of his spine. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay here forever, that he had duties he had to attend to, but he could make his legs work no matter how hard he tried. So instead he just sat there and kept on staring, thoughts swirling through his mind not stopping for even a second.

                It wasn’t long before finally he knew that he could not put it off any longer, he forced himself up, and with one last touch to the stone face of his mother he walked out of the crypt on stiff legs. He carried himself out into the cold, the sky was dark above him he had been down there for a long time. As he was walking to his sis--cousins room he got interrupted by a one of the servants, he told Jon that he was needed in the great hall Jon nodded his head and sent him on his way.

                When he walked through the doors of the great hall there was a small group of people in the room. A representative from each house of the North along with Davos, Bran, Sansa, and Magaery sitting next to her. His spot at the head table was empty and waiting for him, he walked up to the table and took his seat.

                “What is this about?” He started looking over to Sansa and then Davos on his other side. Davos handed him a letter. He took it and unrolled the paper before reading the letter.

                ‘ _Jon snow,_

_I have heard a great deal about you and I must say I am impressed, you are most not the bastard I first met in Winterfell all those years ago. I have heard you have taken the place of you half-brother Robb as King of the North, if you really are all they say you are then they made an excellent choice. Now to get to the point I know you hate Cersei being on the throne just as much as we do and that’s why I am writing this letter. Daenerys Targaryen has come back to Westeros with her dragons, an army, and me by her side, and we plan to take back the Iron Throne. We ask for your allegiance and support in this war, we ask that you send a representative from the North to Dragonstone to meet with the true queen of Westeros upon receiving this letter._

_Tyrion Lannister Hand of the Queen’_

                Jon set the letter down.

                “Daenerys Targaryen is back in Westeros and plans to take back the Iron Throne, and Tyrion Lannister is by her side. And they want the North to back them.” Jon new he was stating things that everyone already knew but he had to make sure.

                “Yes, with the support of the North she would have the best chance of winning and unseating Cersei on the throne. But we need to make the decision if we even want to be a part of this war.” Daavos spoke from his spot nest to him.

                “How can we make the decision to support her or not if none of us have even ever met her. We don’t know what kind of leader she will be, she could be worse than Cersei, she could be as bad as her father.” The representative from the Vale spoke up.

                “Not to mention the Imp is by her side!” The representative of house Karstark shouted.

                “But she has Dragons! Even if we wanted to fight her could we win against that?” House Forrester this time.

                The representatives continued to shout out, until finally Jon stood.

                “Enough!” Everyone quieted.

                “We will never reach a conclusion like this, I think our best option is to just send the representative. And besides we all know not to judge someone by the actions of their father. We all know the real war we should be fighting is between the living and the dead and if we can have the attention of a queen that might actually listen then we might have a chance.” He took his seat again.

                “The decision is final but we need someone to go as the representative.”

                ~~

                The arguing had continued as soon as he had uttered the words. They couldn’t agree on who to send and it was driving him to the end of his wits. Once again, he had had enough.

                “Sansa will go as the representative of the North. She is a true Stark and knows more about politics than any other person we wanted to send.” He knew that he hadn’t even asked her and sent her an apologetic look from across the table. Once again, the room quieted before they all started nodding their heads and agreeing.

                “Good it is settled then, you can take your leave and Sansa and myself will do the rest of the planning.” All the representatives started to stand up and leave and once they were all out the door Jon looked at his sist—cousin, he was still getting used to thinking that.

                “Sorry.” Sansa sighed.

                “It’s okay, although I don’t want to leave that actually wasn’t an awful decision on your part even though I know you made it because you wanted to get rid of them.” She gave him a small smile, which were rare but had been appearing more and more on her face lately.

                “You would need to leave as soon as possible.”

                “I know. I can be ready by late tomorrow, but for now it’s time for rest. It’s been a long eventfull day for all of us.” Sansa stood and Margaery was right behind her. Jon watched them leave. And when the doors where closed Bran spoke up

                “Are they like a thing? I have nothing against it its just Sansa? Of all people?” Jon let out a light chuckle of that.

                “A lot has happened since you’ve been gone Bran but it was a shock to me at first too.”

                “Come on let’s get you to your room.” Jon had some guards carry Bran behind him as he led him to his room before Jon returned to his own.

                ~~~

                The supplies had been checked over twice now, the men that would be escorting Sansa to Dragonstone were preparing their horses. Sansa stood in front of Bran and him, Margaery was waiting behind her she had decided at some point she would be going with Sansa and it didn't make much of a difference so they let her.

                “I just got you back and now I have to leave, when I get back you better still be here.” She gave Bran a watery smile and a hug before turning to him. She enveloped him in a hug like the one the first shared at Castle Black. She whispered into his ear

                “Protect him Jon, we just got him back and we cannot lose him again. Take care of yourself too.” Jon hugged her tighter before replying.

                “I will.” They separated and Sansa went over to them asking if they were ready to leave when she got a nod from them she mounted her horse and started the party out of the gate. She looked back at them once and waved before she was out of sight and the gate had closed.

                It was going to be hard without her hear now that he had gotten used to her, had started to depend on her. But he knew that they needed to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy so i know its been forever since i updated and really i don't have an excuse other than writers block, i have had this very short chapter written for a while now and i wanted to give you guys something, i was holding off on posting it because i wanted to add more to the chapter but i figure a short chapter is better than no chapter. I'm sorry about this i know where i want my story to go i just don't know all of the things i want to do to get there and because i haven't been writing or thinking about my story its been chaos to try and keep up and remember things, but i will try and post another chapter and i really hope to finish this story no matter how long it takes.


	12. Chapter 12

** Dany POV **

                Her steps echoed through the halls as she made her way to her throne room, she could hear the footsteps of the others behind her but it was like her head was underwater and all other sounds but her heartbeat were distorted. The cloak she was wearing felt heavy around her shoulders, like it was trying to pull her to the ground. She kept walking towards those big doors at the end of the hallway, and when she finally reached them the guards opened the door. There it stood the throne that Aegon sat at while conquering Westeros, the throne she would sit at taking it back.

                She walks up through the throne room to the room behind it. She looks out over the war table to the windows showing the horizon and she lets her fingers trail along the table before she reaches the end. This is where it will really happen, this is the room where she will take Westeros. She turns around at the head of the table to face the other people in the room, Tyrion, Andi, Grey worm, and Arya stand there.

                “Shall we begin?”

~~~~~~                                                                                       

                The Knock on her chamber door was quick and sharp and she knew exactly who it was.

                “You may come in Tyrion.”

                “Good morning Your Grace,” Tyrion said as he pushed the door open and walked into the room.

                “Good morning Tyrion, is there something you wanted to speak to me about before the meeting?” Dany didn’t make eye contact with him as she waved away the Dothraki doing her hair.

                “Actually yes, it’s about the North,” Tyrion took a seat at the table in Dany’s room, and Dany did the same.

                “I think it’s time we finally invite them to join our side. We have all our allies hear— the Tyrells, Sandsnakes, Ironborne— we should invite the last of our possible allies here to plan and then finally execute the plan to get you on the Iron throne.”

                “While I do agree with you Tyrion are we sure that they will even come? After all we’ve never met each other before, and it’s not like we can actually use Arya in a letter I don’t think they would believe us and if they did I think they would take it more as a threat than an invitation.” She gave him a pointed look and he gave her a small smile in return.

                “You are absolutely correct Daenerys, but if I could ask you to trust me on this instance and let me write and send the letter I’m sure that they will be here as soon as the roads would let them,” Tyrion looked up at her though his shagged bangs and raised both his eyebrows, she raised one of her own in return.

                “Very well then, I will trust you on this.”

                “Thank you, I will see you at the meeting Your Grace.” And with that Tyrion gave a small bow of his head and left the room closing the door gently behind him.

~~~~~~

                When she entered the room, Arya trailing shortly behind her, everyone was already seated and talking amongst themselves. They all rose from the seats when she entered and after she had made it to her seat and sat down herself they did as well.

                “So, what exactly is this little plan of yours?” Olenna spoke first from her spot on the opposite side of the table. Tyrion and Dany shared a glance before Tyrion stood and walked up the table.

                “We have gone over this plan many time already but none of the times with almost all of our allies in the room,” Tyrion picked up the small carved lion on the table and moved it to kings landing he began places all the little figurines in the exact places that both him and Dany had done many times before.

                “We already match the Lannister forces with just the unsullied and Dothraki on our side. Adding the Dornish armies and the Tyrell armies means we have the advantage in troops. And with two of the biggest pieces of the south supporting us all that left is Casterly Rock and Storms end. And in the north, we have sent a raven to Winterfell asking for their support, and if we do gain it with it we will get both the Eyrie as well as Riverrun.” Tyrion placed two more pieces on the map a wolf and a bird.

                Out of the corner of her eye Dany watched Arya and noticed the subtle straightening of her back when Tyrion mentioned the north. But other than that, Arya’s face stayed impassive and she didn’t move from why she was standing.

                “The odds are looking in our favor for this battle. We want to win this throne with as little death as possible, so we take all that Cersei has left. First, we take Casterly Rock, take what little resources Cersei has and to distract from the attack at Casterly Rock we start positioning troops close to kings landing perhaps somewhere like Rosby. And we send troops up from Dorne to attack at Storms End. We attack from many points at once and they will be spread too thin. And after we have Cersei in kings landing and trapped loosely on all sides then well we can wait or attack or pretty much do whatever we so please because we hold almost all the cards in this equation.” Everyone in the room seems somewhat impressed with the plan.

                “The only thing that’s going to be hard is holding all the lands, we need to keep the peace but we also can’t have all the small cities feeling threatened with foreign soldiers standing on their lands without Daenerys in sight. So that’s why the Dornish and the Tyrells will hold all the land with smaller groups of both Dothraki and Unsullied stationed with each group of Dornish or Tyrell soldiers but for the most part the Unsullied and Dothraki will be the offensive on kings landing if need be.” Tyrion finished off the last of the plan then nodded seemingly pleased with himself before taking his seat again.

                “So, what? You expect all our soldiers to fight this war for you?” Olenna once again was the first to speak up.

                “We do not expect that we only expect your soldiers to hold the land after the fighting is done, although the Unsullied, Dothraki, and your soldiers will all be fighting side by side.” Dany looked Olenna in the eye before standing up and walking over to the large window.

                “Although as your Queen your soldiers are also my soldiers.” The comment wasn’t really meant to mean anything although it was hard to miss the subtle question of loyalty there.

                “Yes, they are, but they are still my soldiers and I care about losing the smallest amount of them possible in this war, and I trust you want that as well. I trust you to do right by all the soldiers and use them wisely.” Dany nodded her head but was surprised about how easily Olenna had backed down, usually she was a spitfire that was hard to tame. She was also surprised that no one else had spoken out during the meeting yet.

                “Are there any other concerns that any of you may have with this plan?” she finally turned around to address the rest of the room.

                “Not so much a concern with the plan but more of concern in general. Are we sure of everyone that Cersei has allies with. I mean she has to have more allies, or troops or something.” This time it was Yara who spoke up from her spot leaning against the map table.

                “That is a good question one I’m not sure of the answer of, I mean who else could be allied with her?” Tyrion glanced over at her then Yara.

                “Well there is one person but I cant be sure of his intention or even if he has gotten off the Iron Islands. My uncle Euron is an ass and I wouldn’t put it past him to side with Cersei. Though we took all the best ships and as many as we could I’m sure he has found a way to get his slimy person up to Kings Landing to side with Cersei and for that he would have to have something to offer.” Yara’s face pulled into a frown at the mention of her uncle.

                “For that you are right but there is no way to truly know.” Tyrion gave a look that was almost like a shrug in and of itself.

                “I mean there is possibly one way to know.” Arya’s voice startled most people in the room, after almost everyone forgot she was even there.

                “And what could that possibly be?” Yara said.

                “Well I am an assassin after all its kind of my job to get information on people, events, just things in general, you name it. If we really needed it I could go to kings landing spend a couple of days there at most and come back with all the information you need,” Arya stepped forward and away from the wall she was leaning against.

                “You want information I’ll get you information. All you have to do is tell me what I’m looking for, if Euron is your uncle I’m going to assume he is a sea man, which means that the thing he offered is probably an army on the water just like what you offered Queen Daenerys. So if we want to know if he is out there on the water possible waiting to attack when not expected, let me go to kings landing listen to see what tricks and allies Cersei has in her pocket and when I come back we determine what to do about it.” Arya shrugged her shoulders as if this was the trivial most trivial point of the meeting.

                Everyone in the room had their eyes on Arya, herself included. She had almost completely forgotten that Arya used to be a faceless man which means that she was— _is—_ an assassin. Watched as Arya glanced around at everyone in the room, seeming possibly a little uncomfortable at being the center of attention in the room.

                “I mean with all this with the utmost respect, but it would be a dumbass move not to send me.” That seemed to get everyone in the room to snap out of the silence, Arya gave everyone a dry look before her eyes landed on Dany,.

                “I like this one,” Olenna chuckled. Dany couldn’t even resist the slight upturn of her lips, she had been in Arya’s company for about a month now and yet sometimes Arya still surprised her with her sarcasm and deadpan comments.

                “Very well then you will go to King’s Landing as soon as possible, tomorrow perhaps. With that I think we can conclude this meeting unless there are any other matters of concern?”

                When no one spoke up Dany nodded.

                “Very well then you are dismissed.” Everyone in the room left, but before Arya could leave Dany called out to her.

                “Arya may I speak with you for a moment.” Arya just nodded her head and looked to Dany to see if she wanted to shut the door Dany nodded her head yes.

                “I almost forgot that you were one a faceless man. If you are an assassin could you not just go kill Cersei yourself?”

                Arya looked like she was about to protest or something of the sort before she stopped short. But then Arya did speak up.

                “I technically could kill Cersei myself but it’s not that simple, I was going to do it when I came back to Westeros a couple of years ago but I didn’t I didn’t think I would be able to get to her after all I had left the House half trained. But now that I am technically a fully trained faceless man and the leader of the house himself was doing my training so I presume it’s a plausible option.” Once again Arya shrugged her shoulders like this information was unimportant.

                “Would you mind answer some of the questions I have about all of this?” Arya looked slightly hesitant before she nodded and took a seat across from Dany

                “One, if it is a plausible option why not just go for it? What are the risks and difficulties? Two, Faceless Men why are you called faceless men? I’ve heard legends but never believed them. Three, what happened when you came back to Westeros? Why did you go back to the faceless men?” Arya seemed to consider her for a moment before speaking.

                “I could go for it if you really wanted me too. It’s just it would take me longer than just some three-day trip. I would have to get into the Red Keep, get close to Cersei then I would have to figure out weaknesses in guards, rotations, and the Red Keep itself. I would have to thoroughly plan an attack or “Accident” and everything would have to go according to plan and it didn’t I would have to plan it again. Then upon her death I would have to flee the Red Keep and Kings Landing quickly, especially if I can’t pull of an “Accident” and must kill her with a bloody poison or weapon. And she would also probably have more Guards and a smaller area for me to work with because this is War. But I mean if you’re willing I could do it.” Arya hand up one finger, and then put up a second one.

                “Faceless men are called faceless men for the exact reason you think they are, they aren’t legends Imp and every little thing you think isn’t real—magic, giants, wargs— they are all real.” Dany was taken slightly off guard with that. Arya held up her last finger.

                “I uh I came back to Westeros because I could finally kill off some of the people who wronged my family. And that’s what I did, but by the time I was done I knew I couldn’t go back to my family after everything I did I knew that I didn’t deserve to be a Stark. I also thought they were all dead. I went back to the Faceless men because I was sure that was the only place I could go. I mean they weren’t happy about me leaving but they let me back.” Dany felt something when Arya said that, she wasn’t sure exactly what but she did know that she felt bad for this girl. But when she looked at Arya she knew that she didn’t really want to talk more about it.

                “I want to go back to the Faceless men for a second, what do you mean that legends are real? And what do you mean ‘Faceless men are called the faceless men for the exact reason you think they are’” Dany asked.

                “It means that all of the stories you were told as a kid to make you behave weren’t stories of fiction. The stories are true and all those things that you thought were legends aren’t. And it means that the faceless men do not have faces.” Dany could tell that Arya was growing more and more anxious as the conversation went on. Dany didn’t know if she should believe her or not. This was not a conversation she expected to have today, at least not about legends and magic and people without faces.

                “You have a face though?”

                “I don’t have a face; I have many faces.” Arya didn’t seem to be joking but that was one of her jokes, right? What the hell was she saying?

                “And what exactly does that mean?”

                “I mean it’s kind of hard to explain more than just I have more than one face. I mean if you really are desperate to understand I can show you?” Arya sounded uncertain and kind of reluctant to do this, but now Dany had to know. So she nodded her head yes.

                Arya turned around and walked over to the corner of the room, Dany heard her mumble something under her breath before she watched Arya’s arm move and her hand went to her face. She straightened up and still didn’t turn to them.

                “Just do me a favor and this doesn’t leave this room. It’s one of the reasons why this is so useful no one knows I can do it.” The voice that spoke wasn’t Arya’s but it was coming from the corner of the room she was in. She turned around and the person that stood there was decidedly not Arya but instead a man with sharp cheeks and bushy eyebrows and a flat nose. Dany froze, and let out all the breath in her lunges.

                The man—Arya? —spoke again.

                “Yeah okay I knew this was a bad idea definitely a bad idea alright.” He turned around again and mumbled some quick words and put his hand up to his face, and once again turned around and there was Arya.

                Arya began to leave the room but Dany heard herself say something she couldn’t even really register Arya stopped. Dany finally broke out of her trance.

                “What the hell was that?” Spilled out of her lips before she could stop it.

                “That was the many faces thing, I made a mistake showing you so I’m just going to go. I’m fucking idiot,” the last bit was murmured under Arya’s breath but Dany heard it anyway.

                “Don’t go I just wow okay. That’s a lot and I think I believe you now when you say that all those legend are true.”

                                “How did you do that exactly?”

                “I learned it at the House of Black and White along with a variety of other skills. It’s like pulling on a mask but it’s not like It doesn’t come with a price to pay.” Dany would have to ask about the price that she payed later because…

                “You can change faces.”

                “Yeah we’ve kind of established that.”

                “If you can change faces who says you are even who you say you are?” Dany felt her angry rise the slightest bit, had she really trusted this... person whoever they were. Dany stood up from her seat, and took a couple of small steps towards Arya— or whoever this was until she was looking down just barely at them. She couldn’t believe that she was starting to like this person that she trusted her and wanted to be her friend.

                “I am Arya I am, I promise. Don’t you remember I said I would never lie to you. I won’t go back on that now.” The words helped ease the tension a little but Dany was still weary.

                “How do I know you are actually Arya Stark?”

                “I can only say so much to convince you but you will have to trust me.”

                “Trust you? How can I trust you? You better start trying to convince me then.” Dany watched Arya’s face and for the first time she watched just a tiny sliver of emotion flash in those grey eyes, maybe fear or possibly something else. She watched as Arya tried to come up with something worth saying.

                “I…I… When I was little my brothers Robb and Jon found a small litter of Direwolves and me and all my siblings got one, I named my Nymeria my sister named hers Lady. My sisters died because Joffery was attacking me and Nymeria saved me but we hurt Joffery and so they said Nym had to die but I sent her away and they killed Lady instead, my sister hated me for weeks and then my father died and I haven’t seen her since. When I attacked Theon Greyjoy in your room do you remember what I said? I said that he betrayed my brother Robb, and that he needed to give me one good reason to let him live and he said he helped save my sister Sansa, and I let him go.” Arya looked up into her eyes for no longer than a second before she was turning her head so it was bowed. Dany was getting ready to speak when Arya started up again.

                “And no matter how much I know I’m not a Stark anymore I would never go back on my word, I got kicked out of the House of Black and White because I refused to kill a woman named Eliza who had a little two-year-old girl named Kaya. I was in Meeren for a little while before Pit fighting Season started and I listened to people talk about you every day, and I was surprised that for the first time I was hearing gossip about a monarch and the gossip wasn’t rude or mean but almost like they were in awe, and they were. I couldn’t believe it, and so I saw for myself, and what I saw in you… you were—are— a good Queen, Daenerys. And when you told me that I would have to be under your service I didn’t protest because for once in my life I felt like I did something right by joining you and your cause. You have done nothing but prove you are a good Queen, and still sometimes people doubt you because of your father, but you are nothing like him. And I know that daughters aren’t like their fathers, even if their fathers were good.” Arya knelt in front of her, her head still bowed

                “And I know that if you still don’t believe me then that’s okay, you can kill me I won’t run from it.”

                Dany was out of words to say, so she mumbled just a few.

                “I believe you.”

                Arya looked up at her and their eyes met once again. And Dany was still at a loss of words, but now for two reasons.

                “I do believe you, Arya Stark.” She put a slight emphasis on Stark, because now she understood what Tyrion had meant when he said that the Starks had a way of inspiring people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated look at that. I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer to compensate. So i hope you like, also for your information this will clearly not be following canon but that beginning part was to good of a scene not to include.


End file.
